


You've Rescued Me

by TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Stony - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary/pseuds/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark moves to Washington with Steve Rogers after the battle with Aldrich Killian, the two new lovers face adversity when the past returns with Bucky Barnes as the Winter Soldier, who claims that it was Tony who killed him in 1945. Steve must face a series of challenges that try to rip him and Tony apart.</p>
<p>*Based on Captain America 2 movie, a different version with Steve and Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of the story! I dedicate this story to Kimberly Gonzalez who loves protective Steve and the amazing Tony. Check out my Stony videos on Youtube under Tony Stark/Steve Rogers Diary! Hope you enjoy and this is my first story ever in a fanfiction site! Comments are appreciated!

    Tainted raindrops pounded in a constant rhythm against the tall overlook window of an apartment in Washington D.C. A beautiful male stood facing the glass with his right palm pressing its transparent surface, his chocolate hazel eyes glowed beneath the long solid black lashes that lowered in a seductive manner. He has short dark brown hair with fluffy glossy bangs flounced to the right above his fair forehead and an attractive Van Dyke beard; he had on simple dark jeans and a white tank top. Tony Stark made a gusty sigh as he listened to the melodious patter of the heaven’s tears; he was shrouded with loneliness and the tangible darkness. He didn’t bother to turn on the lights of his new home, ever since his Malibu residence was destroyed months ago by Aldrich Killian and his puppet: The Mandarin. The past seemed like a blur to him, but he only seems to recall the memories that have Steve Rogers in them. Tony fought against Killian and thought he succeeded, but only to his horror, he saw his enemy walk towards him with an inhuman appearance and fire surrounding him. It was Steve who rescued him, terminating Killian with a mighty swing from his patriotic shield and using Tony’s surviving repulsor ray from the tattered Iron Man suit. Tony felt a mixture of relief and pleasure in that suspenseful moment, to watch a valorous Super-Soldier defend him in the end like an honorable knight. It was a frightening but the most wonderful night Tony ever experienced at the same time, images flashed so rapidly within his pensive mind. He remembered falling weakly into Captain America’s arms and seeing a strange soft expression form on that handsome face, and those critical words that changed them:

              _“Tony, I love you.”_

_“How can you be in love with me? It’s just not---“_

_“I want no one else, just you…”_

Tony engraved that single fragment in the deepest part of his heart, he felt his own crimson red lips arch to a sweet smile. He was completely distracted by his nostalgia that he nearly jumped in surprised when he felt strong arms slide behind him and scooped him in a tender embrace. A brawny chest pressed and transferred a familiar thrilling heat to Tony’s backside, and large hands began to stroke the deep crevices of his abdomen.

                “Don’t worry, it’s just me.” Steve whispered low and kindly, breathing lightly near Tony’s ear.

                “Do you really have to do that?” Tony asked with a firm tone as he studied Steve’s magnificent reflection. He could see how the Super-Soldier towered over him by a few inches, possessing feathery blonde hair with lion gold bangs whipped to the left above his noble forehead, and those powerful cobalt blue eyes seem to churn translucent water and desire.

                “I can stop if you don’t like it.”

                “You’re probably use to it by now; what’s the point in stopping.”

                “I just can’t help it…” Steve answered in a hush pleasing voice. He suddenly felt speechless when he noticed the silver ghostly stripes of moonlight splatter upon Tony; he could feel his breathing rate increase. The moon’s steel gray luminosity exposed Tony’s round china white shoulders that glistened like ripe peaches, Steve with no hurry, angled his own head to plant a velvet kiss on the side of Tony’s throat. Tony was about to make a statement, but he was silenced by the affectionate stroke of Steve’s full apple red lips, sucking and smooching the smooth tendons on Tony’s vanilla white neck.

                “Tony, you’re so beautiful.” Steve commented as he gently rubbed his fingers upon Tony’s curvy hips.

                “Quit lying to me.” Tony responded with a blend of belligerence and sorrow, he pushed Steve’s hands away and tried exiting the room.

                “When are you ever going to believe in the truth?” Steve croaked with anguish as he tightly gripped Tony’s arm.

                “Illusions are not truths, they’re just pretty lies.” Tony countered as he jerked his arm to free himself from the strong grasp. Steve watched as the lovely brunette quietly went inside the extra bedroom and locked himself with an angry slam of the oak door. The discouraged captain sat on the couch with bruised sentiments, he made a miserable sigh and ruffled through his short thick locks, and he longed to go in after Tony.

                “I wish he would believe me…” Steve muttered as he peeled off his navy blue jacket from his burly upper torso. Steve watched the distant blurry lights of buildings through the large window, silently thinking about his recent discovery, he meant to tell Tony, but he decided against it. He didn’t want to make Tony’s anxiety attacks worse, not when Tony is showing a sign of recovery. Steve rubbed his temples to alleviate the increasing stress, his eyes slightly quaked out of fear, and his hands were drenched with salty sweat. Earlier today he chased after the infamous Winter Soldier down the streets of Washington D.C. with a few SHIELD agents. Only to learn that this dangerous man is Bucky Barnes, his old war buddy, his best friend who fell off the train and into the mountains’ ravine. Steve remembered that horrifying moment; he felt his entire body become numb with shock when looking at those eyes filled with a lasting grudge. Bucky looked so hateful and clothed with black, having a left bionic arm with a Russian red star on it. Steve called to him out of agony, repeatedly shouting his name, Bucky didn’t say a single word, however; that was until he pressed the serrated blade of a knife on the flesh of Steve’s throat.

                “Stark…” Bucky uttered with a strange malice as he pulled the weapon away. Steve’s baby blue eyes widen of the word and action, Bucky started to walk back a few paces away.

                “What are you saying? Please Bucky, we need to talk!” Steve replied with apprehension as he held out his hand, Bucky glanced at Steve’s open palm reaching towards him, he instantly growled and quickly threw the dagger to stab Steve’s hand. Steve immediately countered the stiletto by the swing of his shield; it bounced off the tough surface and splatter upon the concrete floor. When Steve peered over the rim of his shield, he saw Bucky run far away with incredible speed, it was the last time he saw him…  

               

                Steve swallowed a tangled knot of saliva as he could feel the darkness of the room grow stronger because of his shadowy thoughts. He folded his large hands together for his long fingers to interlace, he just couldn’t understand how Bucky is aware of Tony Stark, and why this sudden contempt when they never met. Tony is not safe, he never was, and he is more vulnerable now since all his Iron Man suits are destroyed. Steve has to protect him more than ever, even from his best friend from the past…

 

                Tony blankly settled his gaze at the ceiling; he lied down on the mattress of the guest bedroom with his soft hands on his warm belly. He was sighing deeply and nonstop, he didn’t mean to act so hostile towards Steve, it’s so difficult to hear Steve tell him how he is so wonderful and beautiful. Tony thought his own self-esteem would improve when he accepted Steve’s offer to move in with him in Washington D.C. However, he could only see Steve’s perfections and his own flaws. Tony blanketed his watery eyes with the palm of his hand.

                “I just don’t get it…” Tony said ruefully as he sat up on the bed, hugging his built legs like a scared child. Tony became startled when he heard a knock on the door and a small twist of the knob, the lock prevented the door from opening.

                “Tony, please let me in.” It was the cool melody of Steve’s low pleasing voice, a small spark ignited inside Tony to instantly perk up and crawl down to the edge of the mattress.

                “What for?” Tony asked as he stood up and walked to stand in front of the door.

                “I just really need you right now.” Steve responded, Tony could hear longing and a bit of sorrow within those vocals. Tony opened the door and saw the tall blonde look relieved; those sapphire irises glittered with a light of profound love. Steve instantly wrapped Tony in an embrace, Tony was slightly astonished, but he slipped his arms around to grab the thin material of Steve’s gray shirt, and to feel the ridge of his spinal cord. Steve hunched forward a little since Tony is about four inches shorter than him, he nuzzled his fine angular nose through Tony’s thick short tresses of hair, letting the cucumber soap fragrance waffle inside his nostrils. The Super-Soldier rocked Tony side-to-side, Tony perched his chin on Steve’s broad shoulder, he bit his bottom slick lip out of remorse.

                “I was mean—“Tony began but Steve interjected gently.

                “It’s okay.” Steve simply said as his bulky arms squeezed tightly, feeling Tony’s sweet ivory skin. Tony closed his fawn colored eyes, as Steve smothered a butterfly kiss on Tony’s temples. Steve couldn’t remove the thought of Bucky mentioning Tony with complete disdain, his mind felt scrambled and alert, another who is looking to steal Tony’s life and Steve’s happiness…

 

                Around eleven-fifty in the late morning, Steve Rogers was dressed in his dark blue uniform and sitting in a huge conference room in SHIELD Headquarters. He sat on the head beige leather seat facing a long narrow ebony table that stretched halfway across the room, numerous of SHIELD agents took their places with bland folders open with data sheets. Nick Fury stood next to the seated Super-Soldier with an austere expression and with a binder in his rough grip.

                “He is a threat Captain Rogers; I don’t care if he was your friend.” Fury harshly spoke up as he tossed the files from his hand, making the papers slip out and show images of the Winter Soldier.

                “Something is wrong with Bucky; it’s just not like him to do this.” Steve replied, as he couldn’t avert his gaze from Bucky’s pictures.

                “Then what are we supposed to do?! Let him terrorize the entire state?!” Fury exclaimed with anger as he slammed his tightened fist on the table’s countertop.

                “No, of course not. I just don’t want him killed, and…” Steve began, but he felt his words die, forcing the SHIELD employees and director become concerned of the sudden silence.

                “Captain Rogers, is there something we need to know about?” It was the worried voice from Agent Maria Hill; she watched how Steve lowered his head with a strange misery.

                “Tony Stark.” Steve merely breathed out as he could feel his heart race up to a hasty tempo, everyone in the chamber began to whisper out of confusion.

                “What does Stark have to do with any of this?” Fury questioned with a bit of calmness, Steve shook his head with despair.

                “Bucky is after him.”

                “Did Stark do something to him?” Agent Hill probed as she tucked a wisp of brown hair behind her ear.

                “Tony hasn’t done anything, they never met.” Steve answered as his rain colored eyes was mixed with dejection and wrath.

                “Looks like Stark is part of this crisis now, just what we need another problem.” Fury said as he sounded grumpy and exhausted.

                “If I may suggest something?” One of the SHIELD agents spoke up, it was Sharon Carter. Steve looked at the mirror image of Peggy Carter; she looked just like her grandaunt except her hair was longer and slightly blonde. Every time he studied that round face, it forced him to remember Peggy, she was an amazing independent woman with an admirable character, and it made him miss her so much. He and Peggy were thinking of becoming a couple back in the 1940’s, but for an odd reason, Steve suddenly decided they shouldn’t pursue a relationship. Steve didn’t comprehend why he refused in that moment, but ever since he woke up in this new modern age, he finally understood her last words she gave him: “Steve, I do care about you, but I understand, there is someone else who needs you the most and you need that person too.” He realized the truth of her words when he was alone in his apartment, staring intently at a SHIELD profile photo of Tony Stark. The feeling evolved into a great extent when the Avengers assembled for the first time, and were finally confirmed when Tony made his ultimate sacrifice. Despite Sharon’s exact appearance of Peggy, Steve never once thought of transferring his affection towards Tony to her, he is too much in love with Tony to ever cheat on him with an imitation.

                “What is it Agent Carter?” Steve asked politely as he couldn’t ignore the bizarre glint in her piercing light brown eyes.

                “If the Winter Soldier is after Stark, why don’t we get Stark’s cooperation to be part of this mission?” Sharon loosely recommended, as she and the rest of the team were stunned when Steve’s angelic visage twisted into revulsion and madness.

                “No! I refuse for Tony to get involved; for goodness sake he’s wanted dead and you want him to be out there?!” Steve bellowed out furiously as he impulsively made a crack on the table with his hard fist. The agents were astounded of the outburst and emotion, Sharon seemed defiant and somewhat perturbed of Steve’s reaction towards the famous billionaire.

                “Captain Rogers, I didn’t mean for you to take it so—“Sharon begun but was interrupted by Steve’s firm voice.

                “Tony has already been through enough, so don’t treat him like he’s just another soldier we have to lose.” Steve responded with a more tranquil manner, but his voice was still tight.

                “He’s right, besides, Stark is a little defenseless now. He doesn’t have any of his Iron Man suits since the battle with Killian.” Agent Hill concurred with Steve who seemed comforted by the support.

                “Stark is an important asset to SHIELD and society. I don’t know why he is the Winter Soldier’s sudden interest, but we have to play this safe.” Fury explained as Sharon seemed embarrassed for being reprimanded by the higher authorities. Before Steve could ask Fury what precautions they should take, the door of the conference room clicked open, to see it was Tony Stark. Steve could feel himself make a lovesick goofy smile; Tony was absolutely beguiling in an expensive shinny dark navy blue Italian suit, with a snow white dress shirt, a matching striped tie, and a velvet vest underneath the coat. Tony outlined a smirk on his soft rosy red lips as he strutted towards the seated Super-Soldier and joined his side. Steve immediately coiled his arm around Tony’s curvy hips.

                “I’m interrupting something aren’t I?” Tony said with a light laugh as he could feel Steve’s burning fingertips dig eagerly in the shallow gap of his waist.

                “Not really, we’re actually almost done.” Steve reassured as he could feel so much joy surge within his veins, he was fascinated how Tony’s suit seemed skin-tight and expose every magnificent arc of his body.

                “Oh I guess it’ll take a while, might as well take a load off.” Tony commented, without warning, he sat down on Steve’s lap, he leaned back a bit to settle his back on Steve’s brawny chest. He could feel Steve’s heart pulse loudly with unstable vibrations against his spine, Steve shifted a little to grasp Tony’s waistline so his beloved wouldn’t fall.

                “Mr. Stark, if you need a chair, you can have mine.” Sharon offered with a hint of irritation, Tony shook his head with the same cocky half-smile.

                “No thanks, this feels good.” Tony replied as he teasingly wagged his firm hindquarters on Steve’s beefy upper thighs. It felt maddening for Steve that he could feel heat scorching his cheeks, he flushed to a wine red, and he buried his mortified face on the nape of Tony’s neck, trying to hide his satisfaction from his co-workers.

                “We’ll pick up the rest of this meeting tomorrow, you’re dismissed.” Fury concluded the session as he was getting uncomfortable by the scene. The SHIELD agents took their folders and said their farewells to Steve and Tony with cheery dispositions as they followed Fury to resume back to their research and field missions. Sharon was the only one left in the chamber with the couple; she carried two separate files and made a menacing glance at the two. Tony giggled ecstatically when he got off of Steve’s folded legs and still had his hands on his hips, Steve chuckled in delight as he stood up.

                “Thanks for coming Tony.” Steve said as Tony waved a flimsy hand at him.

                “You did tell me to come here since supposedly you have a surprise. Well, what is it?” Tony asked as he truthfully couldn’t mask his excitement.

                “How would you like it if it’s just the two of us for the rest of the day? We can go anywhere.” Steve answered with a pleasant tone as he took Tony’s smooth hands into his, encasing them completely with a radiating warmth.

                “Seriously, you wanna do that?” Tony questioned but he was overjoyed of the simplicity of the surprise.

                “Yeah, you know that I always do.” Steve replied, before Tony could say anything, Sharon came and stood in front of the happy couple.

                “Captain Rogers, you might have to reschedule with Mr. Stark. I need you to further assist me on SHIELD’s recent situation.” Sharon said as Tony could hear that she pronounced his last name with bitterness.

                “Agent Carter, I’m sure the other agents can be some help.”

                “You have more knowledge in this particular mission than anyone else.”

                “Hold up, you look just like Peggy Carter, are you her grandniece?” Tony said as he recognized the features that resembled Peggy.

                “Yes I am, what connection do you have with my grandaunt?” Sharon questioned with annoyance as Tony crossed his arms across his chest and made a sharp whistle.

                “None, but I heard she wasn’t a cold fish like you.” Tony countered rather nonchalantly as he couldn’t resist become content of Sharon’s anger start to build, Steve was a bit speechless, but he couldn’t disagree with the remark.

                “I’m not some selfish son of a—“Sharon started but Steve instantly placed himself between the two, Tony didn’t seem fazed at all by Sharon’s insults.

                “Agent Carter, I don’t appreciate this sudden hostility towards Tony. Just like I planned, I’m going to spend the rest of the day with him.”

                “Actually Steve, it’s better if you stay with the spoiled princess. Don’t want her to throw another hissy fit.”

                “Tony, I don’t want to cancel this.”

                “Don’t think of it as cancelling, just postponing.” Tony said as he shrugged his shoulders, Steve seemed upset.

                “Are you sure about this?”

                “Yeah, I’ll just find something to do.”

                “I’m so sorry.” Steve apologized as he pressed a kiss on Tony’s fair forehead.

                “I’ll see you back in the apartment.”

                “All right, bye Tony.” Steve replied brokenheartedly, Tony flounced passed Sharon, managing to whisper one last statement to her.

                “Who’s selfish now?” Tony grinned craftily as he saw how Sharon’s thin eyebrows crossed. He walked out in a sensual fashion letting his hips swing in a fluid motion, Steve cocked his head like a wolf pup and enjoyably watched the erotic movement, ravishing the last remnants before Tony was completely out of sight.

                “Before we begin, would you like anything Captain Rogers?” Sharon asked as she purposely twisted a lock of her hair.

                “No thank you, I just want to get this done as soon as possible.”

 

                A few hours passed by that the twilight colors of flaming red and orange were beginning to cloak the entire city. Steve had to tell Sharon the whole story of Bucky’s death and the Avengers Initiative; they sat together in her office, as she took copious amount of notes. He found it eccentric that Sharon wanted to hear every detail except the ones that involved Tony Stark, especially when he is being targeted by a master assassin. She scooted her chair a little bit closer to Steve for their arms to slightly bump against each other; she crossed her legs and made a flirty smile, but he flinched out of discomfort.

                “I want you to go over these files; they are a list of suspects.” Sharon mentioned as she handed a stack of folders to Steve.

                “Suspects, what do you mean?” Steve asked out of confusion as he saw Sharon become solemn; she gave out a gusty sigh.

                “It’s just a theory, but I think there is an accomplice. The Winter Soldier may be working with someone else, helping him to eliminate Washington D.C. and Stark.”

                “This isn’t good; Bucky is really determined to kill Tony. What will I do if I fail to protect him…?” Steve said, thinking out loud, as he squeezed the papers in his hands intensely.

                “You should know better than anyone that people die, and you learn to move on.” Sharon responded as she was getting aggravated of Steve’s devotion for Tony, it made her ill. Steve was astonished by her trenchant tongue; she made it sound like Tony is already dead. Even though she has Peggy’s physical appearance, she was not her grandaunt; she seems to lack compassion and was too feisty.

                “I should get going.” Steve replied softly as he refused to stay any longer with her, he stood up, tucking the folders under his arm.

                “I almost forgot; don’t forget about this folder too. This one is just a profile, not a suspect.” Sharon said as she swiped the folder from her desk and handed it to him.

                “Thank you Agent Carter.” Steve said courteously despite his impression on her, before he exited out the door, she spoke up.

                “I’m not sorry for what I said, and besides, you and Stark are a big mistake.” Sharon concluded as she watched Steve walk away in silence; she shook her head and went back to her work. Steve bit the inside of his cheek, her words slapped him so hard that he could feel himself bruise, but everything she shared sounded like pure nonsense to him.

                “We’re not a mistake…” Steve quietly whispered as he wasn’t astonished that another person disapproves their relationship, it happened frequently, but it doesn’t mean it should stop him from loving Tony. Yes, it’s just another thorn on the road, but he always has Tony to pull it out and heal him.

 

                Meanwhile, Tony laid his perfect body on the couch of the apartment, with his porcelain legs stretched out and exposing the supple calves. He changed into denim shorts and his favorite black tank top; he ran his fingers through his floccent strands that began to loop. Tony kept his gaze upon his close friend Bruce Banner who sat on a nearby chair to ease the billionaire’s troubles, he just returned from Calcutta. Bruce didn’t change at all; he still had those platinum glasses, his juvenile like face, the fluffy dark brown hair with curly bangs, and the twinkling coffee brown eyes. He was dressed in a purple collared shirt and unwrinkled black khakis; Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose out of tiredness.

                “What happened this time Tony?” Bruce asked as he could still remember their last therapy session.

                “It’s Steve, well, sort of.” Tony simply responded as he seemed a little bewildered himself.

                “Did he do or say something?”

                “Do you know Agent Sharon Carter?”

                “A little, we only met once. I wasn’t too comfortable around her; it felt like she wanted to put me in a cage.” Bruce answered as he knew he didn’t have stable connections with SHIELD agents.

                “Ugh, she’s a real witch…” Tony said as he didn’t like the sound of her trying to lock up his companion.       

                “Does Sharon have to do something with Steve?”

                “She looks just like Peggy; I know Steve would want to be with her.” Tony uttered like a forlorn child, he rubbed the corners of his eyes to make sure he wasn’t crying.

                “How do you even know what Steve feels? I’m sure Sharon reminds him of Peggy, but not in a romantic sense, it’s just pure nostalgia.” Bruce explained as he wished that Tony could accept that Steve is in love with nobody else but him.

                “Steve and Peggy have history; they were supposed to end up together, but Cap froze and ended up with a mess like me!” Tony finally jolted upward for the couch cushions to fall on the carpet; his voice seemed cracked with raw sentiment.

                “Why do you keep forgetting about what Steve tells you?” Bruce said with serenity but internally he was shattered for his friend’s pain.

                “What are you talking about?” Tony asked as he was beginning to calm down, but he still seemed jumpy.

                “Didn’t you tell me how Steve told you the entire truth, about he and Peggy didn’t become more because he had this feeling that he was meant for someone else?” Bruce responded as he could detect the positive change in the mood when he saw Tony blink his eyes with an expression of a crucial insight.

                “That’s right, he decided to wait…for me…just how I waited for him…” Tony muttered with a sugary whisper, he found it a bit humiliating that he could feel his heart start to skip a beat when he rested his hand upon his chest. The rapid pace pounded against his fingers as he almost forgot that he doesn’t have his arc reactor anymore, he grew so accustom to its blue-white tinted light and gentle humming. He had it removed through surgery since he didn’t want any more death experiences for Steve’s sake, but there are times that he did miss that little generator that he and Steve learn to cherish.

                “Steve has no interest in Sharon, just remember that.” Bruce resolved as he was getting a little weary, he wanted to go home and relax when he noticed that the day turned to dusk.

                “I’ll try. So does that mean we’ll have this again next time?” Tony questioned teasingly as he watched Bruce stood up with a distasteful expression.

                “Truthfully, I hope not any time soon.” Bruce commented as he and Tony laughed merrily. The both of them heard the front door unlock and reveal Steve Rogers entering the premises with a messenger bag slung on his right arm.

                “Dr. Banner, it’s so great to see you again.” Steve replied with a wide smile as he shook hands with the scientist.

                “Likewise, looks like you’ve been busy Captain.” Bruce said as he referred to the sack filled with tan folders, Steve made a chuckle and placed the bag on the coffee table, a few files slipped out to sit on the countertop.

                “Thank God I don’t have to do that.” Tony remarked as he looked at the stack in front of him, he hated paperwork.

                “That’s why I’m around, to do paperwork for him. Isn’t that right Tony?” Steve playfully mentioned as Tony waved a hand at him.

                “Exactly, isn’t he a sweetheart?” Tony squealed as bounced from his seat and sprang into Steve’s sturdy arms.

                “And that’s a sign for me to go. I’ll see you guys when I can.” Bruce concluded as he didn’t want to be present in the middle of their lovely-dovely moment, he excused himself quietly and left.

                “I missed you so much.” Steve said as he mildly stroke the velveteen arc of Tony’s left cheek, letting his fingers spider upon that gorgeous visage, and feel the silky bristles of the dark facial hair scratch him.

                “I didn’t go anywhere; I was here the whole time.” Tony reassured as he was secretly pleased that Steve always treats him as if they haven’t been together for months.

                “I know, but I still feel bad about—“

                “You’re still sulking on that? Geez, you can let that go. I mean you’re here now.” Tony said as his last statement sounded as if it was dipped in the richest syrup. Steve made a blissful sigh as he could feel Tony’s creamy hand, gingerly brushing through his golden strands with a feathery touch.

                “Yes, I am aren’t I?” Steve replied in a hush whisper as he walked forward, forcing Tony to pace backwards. Steve effortlessly laid Tony down on the couch, putting himself directly on top of the brunette, falling together with vibrant laughter. For that moment, Steve took the time to gaze upon Tony’s exquisite high-cheeked bone face, studying the dazzling gleam of those hybrid tinted eyes, the hazel crystalline irises sheened beneath the dark wings of his battering lashes.

                “What’s with the staring?” Tony probed innocently as perched his hands on Steve’s broad shoulders.

                “I can’t imagine my life without you.” Steve responded sincerely as he gripped Tony’s hips with tension. Tony could feel his own heart start to drum and crash like peals of thunder, Steve dipped his head and kissed Tony with divine affection. Steve felt the melting caress of those hot succulent lips lock on his, Tony slid his cunning tongue inside Steve’s mouth, whipping with an eager flick and feeling Steve groan with ecstasy of the appetizing flavor. Steve slithered his large hand under the thin cloth of Tony’s black tank top, slowly his fingers traced the crevices of the robust abdomen, and he tenderly cupped the side of Tony’s warm left breast. Tony made a shuddering moan when he felt Steve thumb his cherry red nipple, without thinking, Tony wrapped his athletic legs around Steve’s waistline like a boa constrictor, he felt Tony’s ample cambers settle on the small of his back. Steve snaked his right hand to rub Tony’s spellbinding flesh, fondling the buttery flank of his thigh, his fingertips burning and massaging the tantalizing vanilla skin. However, the romance was stopped when the phone from the parlor started to chime relentlessly.

                “I better get that.” Steve said as he was about to get off, but Tony grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and yanked him into one last kiss. Their soft lips meshed as their pearly white teeth clashed with an impressive energy, then Tony finally released Steve by removing his teeth from his bottom slick lip.

                “Hurry it up or you might not get seconds.” Tony remarked with an amatory tone in his vocals, Steve made a hearty chuckle and nodded ecstatically.

                “I’ll be right back, and then we’ll pick up where we left off.” Steve replied, he was reluctant to detach himself from Tony, especially when they were both emitting a common heat and emotion. He strolled to the adjacent room and was starting to have a conversation with Nick Fury; Tony listened for a few minutes and grew terribly bored of the business chat. Tony got off of the couch and kneeled in front of the low coffee table that still had the SHIELD folders on its countertop; he saw a suspicious sheet of paper stick out of its file. With immense curiosity, he slid the folder in front of him and opened it up. He felt the blood in his veins turn cold as winter, and felt as if the shrapnel returned in his chest cavity to finally pierce his heart. Tony saw it was a detailed profile of Sharon Carter, but attached to her SHIELD photo was a handwritten note from her, Tony took it in his trembling hand and read it quietly:

_Dear Steve,_

_Thanks for a great time in my office, let’s do it again soon. Now that we’re working on the same assignment, we should definitely work much more closely. It’ll be just like when my grandaunt was with you in the 40’s, you won’t have to go home every day to put up with Stark anymore. I know being with him was a complete accident, but I’m here now, things can be made right this time._

_Only Yours,_

_Sharon Carter_ ♥

Tony felt the secret note fall from his weak grasp as he could feel his eyes start to swell with heavy streams of tears.

                “I’m an accident…why was I stupid enough to hope that I was finally good enough for him…”

 


	2. These Lies Are My Truths

     The Winter Soldier stood on the precarious ledge of a tall abandoned theater, the cool wind combed through his semi-long brown hair as the few remaining yellow lights of twilight streaked his black outfit. He pulled down the dark cloth that was covering his mouth and took in a deep inhale to relish the crisp fresh air. Bucky was still seething in resentment and revenge, but he felt divided, a part of him wanted to rebuild his broken friendship with Steve as the other urged him to never forgive him.

                “There you are, we were supposed to meet hours ago.” A malicious voice spoke behind him; he merely spun around without any alarm or care.

                “I had SHIELD organization right on my tail, I had to lose them.” Bucky responded emotionlessly as he jumped away from the edge and approached the figure that was wrapped in a hunter green cloak.

                “Was that the only reason you were late? I find that difficult to believe.”

                “I have fulfilled the task you have given me; now give me another piece of my memory.” Bucky said with an austere expression as he held out his gloved hand. The cryptic being took out a small vial that contained a turquoise substance inside, Bucky reached for it, but the concealed creature shook its hooded head.

                “The deal is that you must complete these tasks exactly how I ordered them to be done, in exchange for your lost memories. However, you didn’t do what I instructed you.”

                “Kill the International Ambassadors, which was all you told me to do.”

                “Yes, you completed that portion of your task, but what of the other? I asked you to capture Captain America.”

                “No, I rather kill him.” Bucky responded with a spiteful bellow as he could see the faint smirk underneath the stranger’s coat.

                “Yes, I suppose I can understand, since it is the only memory I have returned to you.”

                “What are you planning to do with him anyway?”

                “Originally, he wasn’t part of the equation, but it will do us nicely to replicate Dr. Erskine’s Super-Soldier serum. However, murdering Stark is our main objective, and I know you want to kill him for what he has done.”

                “I don’t even know what he did to me.”

                “You’ll be surprised how he is the reason why you fell from that train in 1945.”

                “What…?” Bucky said in confusion as he could only remember Steve failing to save him.

                “Here, you’ll soon see.” The unknown being merely said as a glass tube was handed to Bucky. The Winter Soldier popped the cork and drank down the silver substance, feeling it slime down the pathway of his gullet. He closed his eyes and started to have a memory insert right back into his head, he watched the painful flow of shadowy images. Bucky instantly remembered that moment when he was desperately trying to grab Steve’s hand, the blast of wind and snow, and the noisy wails of the train. He remembered the next scene would be his drastic plunge down the icy waters that ran through the cracks of the mountains. However, as he still viewed, he anticipated the expected outcome; Bucky became stunned when he saw Stark emerge suddenly. Stark gripped the frame of the train’s door for balance and unsheathed a gun that was stashed in his jacket’s pocket; he snapped the safety lock off and pulled the trigger. The fast bullet punctured Bucky’s left arm and caused him to fall with blood gushing from his wound, seeing a stoic expression on Steve’s face and a wicked sneer upon Stark’s laughing lips. Bucky sprung open his eyes and impulsively gasped for oxygen, he immediately placed his hand on the side of his left artificial arm, where he saw Stark bore a gun shell in.

                “He tried to kill me…” Bucky whispered with a bit of fear as his mysterious companion nodded.

                “The both of us want him dead, so it needs to be done.”

                “I’ll have my revenge, but what will you gain from his death?”

                “It’s simple really. I’ll have Stark Industries, and its technology to manufacture the weapons he abandoned years ago, having both power and wealth.”

                “If Steve stands in my way to protect that monster, I’ll have to kill him.” Bucky said heartlessly as he cracked his knuckles against his palm.

                “I suppose that is convenient, and perhaps from their corpses I can duplicate the Super-Soldier’s serum and use Stark’s brain to make weapons of unimaginable destruction. Yes, create an army of super humans, and arm them with unstoppable artilleries. Such a marvelous vision…”

                “Once Stark is dead, you will give all my memories back instead of piece by piece.”

                “All right, but you must play your part right…”

 

          Tony Stark slumped against the foot of the couch as he could feel his chest heave profoundly and his damaged heart begins to quicken into dismay. His eyes moved in a panicky fashion, darting back and forth at the short letter and the parlor where he heard the melodious voice of Steve. Tony was flabbergasted and crestfallen; he placed his hands on his aching skull that felt like it was set ablaze, he was dizzy and uncertain if he should pretend that Sharon’s note doesn’t exist or to escape this nightmare for a while. He scrambled on to his feet in a clumsy manner; he grabbed his black jacket and his car keys that sat on a drawer near the front door. Tony just wanted to go outside and drive around to drain his thoughts; he didn’t want Steve to see him in such a frantic state. He left the apartment with his stomach roiling with illness and his whole body feeling numb, swiftly exiting out with these hideous scars. After five minutes have passed, Steve ended the phone call and entered the living room.

                “Sorry that I took so long—“Steve began but he saw the empty living room and the open file on the table.

                “Tony? Tony, where are you?” Steve pleaded as he felt anxiety start to boil; he saw the SHIELD synopsis and pictures of Sharon. He wondered where it came from, he heard a crumpling sound, and he looked down and saw a paper under his combat boot. Steve picked it up and read it, his eyes were wide and filled with trepidation, and he immediately ripped the note into shreds and allowed the fragments to sail down. He couldn’t believe how Sharon can be so insensitive and persistent, but he was extremely concerned of Tony’s whereabouts. Steve saw how the car keys near the door are gone, the Super-Soldier instantly became petrified of the thought of Tony being alone, with the Winter Soldier lurking the streets waiting to murder him. Without wasting any more time, he took out his patriotic shield from the closet and strapped it on his back, determined to find Tony, before it was too late.

 

                “How can you be such an idiot?” Tony scolded himself as he banged aggressively at the steering wheel of the black car; he sat waiting for the light to turn green, seething in his own indignation. He wasn’t furious at Sharon and definitely not Steve, he was angry with himself. Since he was alone, he started to choke in his violent sobs, wiping the fat salty tears with his shaky hands and sniveled in his despondency. Tony saw the streetlight glow to a bright green as he placed his foot on the gas pedal and continued to drive, the early darkness clouded the entire vicinity and Tony had to turn on the headlights.

                “What to do now—what is that?” Tony spotted a grotesque figure hidden within the fangs of darkness, it held a strange object, and aimed it at the car. After a few seconds, Tony found himself sprawled on to the concrete by an explosion, the vehicle was completely obliterated. Tony trembled weakly as he saw rivers of fresh thick blood ooze down the pathways of his legs, the sleeves of his jacket were singed off by the intense fire of the erupt blast, his arms were full of long scrapes, and his head was damp with his own crimson blood that began to trickle down his temples. His entire body felt battered and bruised when he crashed on the harden tar of the road, he couldn’t really move, not when every limb pulsated with an unbearable twinge. Tony tried to sit up but he collapsed on his side, he noticed the concealed being materialize out from the shadows, it was the Winter Soldier.

                “Looks like I got you now Stark.” Bucky said with a poison note in his intimidating voice, he towered above the injured billionaire and peered down at him with a condescending glare.

                “Who are you supposed to be?” Tony demanded as he put on a brave resistance, he felt his rash and bold attitude control his mouth.

                “Think hard, back in 1945, when a man lost his life in a train incident.” Bucky coldly hinted as he could feel the pupils of his eyes narrow in belligerence.

                “Bucky Barnes?” Tony said with disbelief, he only knew Bucky by the sad story Steve told him when they use to live in California, of how Steve always felt it was his own fault that Bucky disappeared.

                “So you do remember me after all Stark. The day you shot me so I can die!” Bucky yelled as he continued to replay that image in his mind over and over again, feeding his growing contempt.

                “How could have I shot you in 1945 when—“

                “Enough Stark, I’m through with you.” Bucky concluded with a vehement declaration as he took out a dagger from the holster that was hooked on his belt. He crouched to kneel on the ground and he ripped the front of Tony’s tank top, he positioned the tip of the silver blade on Tony’s chest, the exact spot where his arc reactor used to reside. Tony could feel Bucky lunge the knife’s fin to slash the flesh and for his lifeblood to dribble down from the developing gap, Tony instantly grasped Bucky’s hands that firmly held the handle, trying to stop it from digging even further. Bucky took his own left bionic hand and immediately clutched Tony by the esophagus while his right palm continued to force the weapon in. Tony huffed hysterically of his wind pipe slowly being suffocated, his lungs quavered desperately for the lack of air, and he could feel his eyeballs start to loll backwards to show the milky white surfaces. Bucky was about to give the stiletto one last thrust, but Bucky felt a powerful metal slice his artificial arm in half. Tony was finally able to breathe and inhale deeply to restore his lungs, he took the knife that was still imbedded on his chest, and yanked it out viciously. He cried out a deafening shriek of the terrible gash, he instantly coughed out splatters of coppery blood and dropped the weapon. A swift figure zipped past Tony who felt the familiar presence, Bucky was sent flying across the asphalt. Tony felt his senses slowly start to return, he looked up seeing Steve pick up his shield he had used to free Tony.

                “My gosh Tony, are you all right?!” Steve sounded a little panic-stricken as he started to apply pressure on the bleeding hole on Tony’s chest cavity.

                “Steve…” Tony didn’t know what else to say but his lover’s name, his precious protector came for him.

                “So you came to rescue the demon. If I didn’t know any better, I would say your morals are slipping Captain.” Bucky harshly said as he stood up and felt blood fall from his cut bottom lip.

                “Leave Tony out of this, the only person responsible for this is me!” Steve argued as Bucky made a boisterous laugh of the statement.

                “You are partially accountable Steve, but Stark must pay with his life for stealing mine!” Bucky remarked as he took the half of his missing arm that lied on the floor, he took the mechanical part and shoved it back in. The severed electromechanical portions were combined as one again, seeing the electric wires reconnect and the opening was coated with an alloy filling, making seem as if his arm was never cut off. He charged at Steve and punched him solidly on his jawline, making the bone crooked; Steve took a hold of his own jaw and snapped it back in the right place with a foul disposition. Steve attacked him head on, bringing down his shield that is strapped to his arm; Bucky blocked the move with his artificial arm and made a rapid upward motion. Steve’s shield clanged and felt the weight of the bionic limb press, Steve flicked a quick kick behind Bucky’s knee to force him to fall on one knee. With haste, Bucky dug into his other pocket and released five skinny steel darts from his fingers; Steve couldn’t pull up his shield in time that he felt them stab his right upper shoulder. It hit his joint for it to be stiff, Steve couldn’t move his right arm well enough to execute any fast maneuvers, since he felt Bucky’s strong knuckles give him a shattering uppercut. Steve’s chin felt sore as he thumped upon the smoky concrete, Tony was frightened of the display, and he struggled on his knees as he tightly seized the ghastly hole on his chest, streams of ruby red liquid flooded between his fingers. He somehow managed to stand on his tattered bloody legs; he had his left hand behind his backside. Steve pulled out the needles but he still felt the effects of paralysis, he saw Tony limp towards Bucky, leaving a trail of blood behind.

                “No Tony! Get away from him!” Steve shouted frantically as he squirmed to get up, Tony’s eyes appeared somewhat bleak, Bucky turned around to face him.

                “And so it ends like this.” Bucky said as his irises were shrouded with obscurity as Tony curled his stained lips into a devious smile.

                “I suppose so.” Tony responded feebly, but then he rammed the same knife that Bucky used on him in between his ribs. Bucky howled in astonishment and pain as blood splurged out, Tony felt his own legs betray him that he fell on his scratched kneecaps, the Winter Soldier burned with a brighter hatred towards him, he took out the blade from his flank and aimed at Tony’s gullet. However, the weapon was knocked out of his grip by Steve’s shield; Steve ignored the rawness of his joint and hastily impaled one of Bucky’s paralyze needles into his left thigh. Bucky flopped down feeling his entire leg become numb and useless, as he madly saw Steve slung his shield on his back. Steve went to Tony, he cradled the brunette, carrying him bridal style feeling Tony’s blood soak his uniform, and he started running to the nearest hospital disregarding Bucky’s insane rants of revenge, because Tony was fighting to survive.

                It has been over two hours since the nurses took Tony away from Steve, the Super-Soldier paced restlessly by the receptionist’s desk in the emergency room. He didn’t want to be surrounded with so many gurneys, suffering patients, and stay within these egg white shelled walls. Many people recognized him as Captain America, they wondered what the hero was doing in a clinic, they didn’t dare approach him to ask, not when they saw how his face crinkled into grief. Steve felt his patience begin to evaporate, as he crossed his arms with a sad sigh, his admiration for Tony has never ceased, especially in this particular night. Tony endured all that torture from Bucky and still had the courage and strength to confront the Winter Soldier, he was willingly to sacrifice himself again, Steve wasn’t about to let that happen.

                “Captain Rogers?” A doctor came from the double doors of the operating rooms, Steve spun around with uneasiness.

                “Is Tony okay?” Steve questioned immediately as he heard his own voice squawk with apprehension, the physician scribbled a note on his clipboard.

                “Yes, but he has lost a lot of blood. He'll have to stay here for a while to make a full recovery.”

                “May I see him?” Steve asked as he bit his lip nervously when he heard the doctor make a tired sigh.

                “I’m sure that’ll be fine.”

Steve ventured inside Tony’s room and saw his significant other lying on a mounted bed. Tony’s legs and head were wrapped with long white bandages; his poor frail hands were taped on the knuckles to fix his bones to align correctly since they were slightly shifted by the devastating explosion that made him smash his hands against the asphalt. An IV needle was inserted on his left forearm, transferring blood that he lost during the Winter Soldier incident, and a white patch was on his cheek to stop the bleeding. Steve slowly blinked his cobalt shimmering eyes; he was overcome with such sadness at the sight, his brown combat boots softly clucked upon the linoleum. Tony opened his eyes and saw Steve stand near his bed, the Super-Soldier noticed the airy hospital gown that Tony was wearing; it was a bit askew for him to see the purple bruises mar those juicy porcelain shoulders. There were a few stitches on Tony’s arms, and a large lump of cotton that was blemished with dry blood was fastened with surgical tape on the grisly hole on his chest. Steve couldn’t say anything at first, all he could do was drape his tough arms around Tony and hug him fiercely, and Tony gently touched his right forearm and lowered his water-dipped eyes.

                “I never meant for this to happen, look what I’ve done to you…” Steve said with melancholy as he withdrew to ruffle through Tony’s downy strands of hair.

                “You didn’t do this, I did. I thought I was losing you when I found Sharon’s note…I panicked…” Tony answered in a soft voice as he felt Steve carefully cup his dressed cheek, Tony slowly slid his hand on top of Steve’s and felt the soothing warmth of that large hand.

                “Tony, about that note—“

                “You want to be with Sharon, I get it…” Tony interrupted as he screwed his eyes shut and felt his body start to shiver.

                “No, it’s just I wanted to tell you that I didn’t know she gave me her SHIELD profile and a note. I thought it was just another folder, I just wanted to go home where you were waiting for me…” Steve said as he watched how Tony’s lengthy jet black lashes parted and revealed his enthralling hazel irises.

                “All along I wanted to believe…” Tony confessed as he could feel a few transparent droplets run down his pretty face and he hung his head with gloom. Steve felt his heart strings begin to tug as he wiped away those tears with his forefinger.

                “I know…” Steve simply said in a whisper as he cradled Tony’s chin with his index finger and thumb to feel the satiny thistles of his dark facial hair. He lifted Tony’s head for their charming eyes to meet, he felt himself drown in the depths of those russet brown orbs that beckons him with a resplendent light. Steve shifted his hand to slowly outline Tony’s lush strawberry red lips that slightly parted in an alluring manner, Steve ardently kissed Tony, tasting and swallowing the nectarous tang. Tony’s eyes remained open as he felt the amorous stroke of Steve’s scrumptious maw, Tony’s thick lashes fluttered gracefully in a downward motion as he made a soft whimper underneath their moist laced lips. Steve paused for a second to smile in a cordial fashion; he exposed his perfect bleached white teeth and rubbed Tony’s naked bruised shoulder.

                “Don’t worry; we’re going to get through this together.” Steve reassured as he raced his hand up to clasp the side of Tony’s elegant throat. Tony couldn’t find anything else to say, but he formed a small smile with a little more hope inside of him.                  

 

       Bucky smeared a healing ointment upon his rib cage area; he slouched against a brittle wall in the deserted cinema. He was shirtless showing his muscular upper torso, he cringed when his fingertip touched the serrated skin near the bloody laceration.

                “Does he really think he can win against me the way he is now?” Bucky scoffed as he believed that Tony is nothing without his prized Iron Man suits, he doesn’t find him dangerous. However, Bucky was peeved how Tony managed to wound not only his body, but his pride. A non-super human like Tony able to stand and attack, enduring so much physical pain afflicted upon him and have the valor to make a frontal assault, jeopardizing his life. Bucky could’ve been able to kill his murderer if Steve wasn’t there to act like a guardian. The Winter Soldier managed to finish applying the balm on his lesion and coiled the Elastikon bandage tape on it, so the tan cloth can absorb the bleeding.

                “I must say, I am quite disappointed in you.” It was the individual cladded in the dark green cloak; it approached Bucky who stood up from the dusty ground.

                “I had Stark where I wanted, but Steve got in the way.” Bucky rumbled as he put back on his black sleeved shirt.

                “If I remember correctly, you told me you would kill Steve if he defended Stark. What happened?”

                “Steve is not easy to kill; I planned on paralyzing and striking his pressure points. However, my hate for Stark has forced me to disregard Steve since he was already reaching the point of death.”

                “I didn’t ask for you to almost kill him, Stark must be completely dead.”

                “He is of no threat to me.”

                “Don’t be such an arrogant fool, be wary of his intelligence or you’ll be the one killed in the end--”

                “Spare me the lectures, I’ll get this done.”

                “By your recent performance I am skeptical; therefore we shall do this my way.” The hidden being snickered as Bucky didn’t care; he just wanted the job done and get his memories back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is the story thus far? Any thoughts, just leave a comment and kudos is most appreciated!


	3. Thought After Thought

           After a few days, Tony Stark finally left the hospital with a restored body, with the exception of his sore legs. Steve Rogers was benevolent enough to carry Tony upstairs to their apartment; he was given a piggy back ride, feeling Steve’s hands securely and possessively clutched the hot undersides of Tony’s upper supple thighs, almost touching the comely curves of his firm buttocks since the shorts he was wearing had a small hemline. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and tilted his head slightly to rest on Steve’s temples; this made the Super-Soldier smile of the adorable gesture.

                “What do you want to do today?” Steve asked as they entered the last corridor, passing by a few doors.

                “I’m game for anything, as long as I get to sit and do nothing.”

                “Hmm, well, how about a movie?”

                “Oh, so that way I can snuggle up to you?” Tony probed with an amative strum in his dulcet vocals; he purposely rubbed his cheek against Steve and purred like a happy cat.

                “You see right through me.” Steve said with a lively laugh as he loved the feel of Tony’s soft skin and the velutinous brush of his Van Dyke beard. They arrive at the front door, Tony slowly slid off of Steve and leaned against the wall for stability, and Steve unlocked it and swung it widely open.

                “Okay Tony, come here.” The Super-Soldier motioned Tony to at least walk one space forward; Tony obeyed and allowed Steve to effortlessly scoop him up. Steve folded his left arm providing a seat for Tony to sit on, hoisting Tony up like a child, Tony had to swathe his arms around the blonde’s throat, and Steve’s hand grasped Tony’s left cheek of his rear end as support and possibly also as a guilty pleasure. It was one of the other physical features that Steve secretly obsesses about; he always thought Tony’s butt was cute and nicely arched with an entrancing curve. Steve kicked the front door shut with his heel and walked into the living room with his lover on his arm, they had high spirits until they saw a discouraging sight. The two were also perplexed, for they saw Agent Sharon Carter standing near their coffee table.

                “Agent Carter, you shouldn’t be here. This is a private residence.” Steve spoke up as he approached her still carrying his beloved.

                “That doesn’t matter; SHIELD needs to be up to speed with information. We know you encountered the Winter Soldier a few nights ago.” Sharon said as she was vexed of seeing Tony being carefully held by Steve.

                “Here Tony, you need to sit down.” Steve ignored Sharon’s statement and delicately placed Tony on the couch, Tony peeled his hands off of the Super-Soldier, and Steve gently stretched out Tony’s legs for the blood to circulate properly.

                “Captain Rogers, why weren’t you able to terminate the Winter Soldier?”

                “I had to take Tony to the hospital, Bucky almost killed him.” Steve replied sourly as he occupied himself by placing a pillow behind Tony to lean against.

                “No matter the cost, you were supposed to finish him off, those were your orders.” Sharon said with a huff as he watched how Steve’s eyes seem to harden into a cold ice.

                “I don’t take orders from you. Remember who your superiors are.” Steve responded with a thick venomous tone, Tony found Steve’s dominant attitude quite attractive, he made a quick swipe across his own bottom lip with his tongue.

                “So you’re going to just watch Washington D.C. burn to the ground?!”

                “Geez does Steve have to do everything? Maybe if you stopped whining like a little brat and actually do something, you probably would’ve gotten Bucky by now!” Tony yelled out with a surprising vigor as Sharon seemed offended.

                “At least I’ve done more than you have, how do you help?! All you do is put everyone in danger, especially Captain Rogers!” Sharon despicably answered as Steve couldn’t bear it anymore. Steve picked up her bag and shoved it in her hands; his face was clouded with bellicosity.

                “Now get out, and take your lies with you.” Steve opened the door for her to leave.

                “I never met anyone so blind.” Sharon said as she left the apartment, Steve slammed the door with a frustrated groan.

                “Wow Cap, I never seen you so pissed off.” Tony commented as he slowly dangled his legs over the couch to sit up straight.

                “I just hate that she’s always rude to you.” Steve said with a puff of anger as he walked back to Tony.

                “She wouldn’t be the first.” Tony shrugged his shoulders casually; he watched how Steve stooped down in front of him with his knees on the lush carpet.    

                “She’s just jealous of you.” Steve said with a honey layered smile, his hot fingertips crawled upon the cool opaline skin of Tony’s folded legs.

                “Well, Captain America is my boyfriend after all.” Tony giggled as he felt Steve pressed and massaged the concupiscent flanks of his ample thighs.

                “I don’t think it’s because of that. You have beauty, while she doesn’t.” Steve replied as he loved the bare flesh of Tony’s shaven legs, tracing every licentious line.

                “You’re such a dork.” Tony fondly whispered as he leaned forward and smooch the crest of Steve’s noble forehead, it felt warm and light. Steve uttered a chuckle as he moved his hand to gently settle it on the center of Tony’s chest; he stilled his palm to feel the riveting throbbing rhythm of Tony’s heart pump into lyrics of love and blood. This became his favorite song, and it was made just for him.

 

                It was ten o’clock at night and Tony had to pry Steve’s strong limbs off of him. He was hesitant at first to squirm out of the glorious heat and cuddle of the Super-Soldier; he quietly climbed down the mattress. Tony almost screamed loudly when he felt Steve’s hand gripped the back of the elastic band of his boxers, he heard Steve make an odd muffling breath. Tony uncurled Steve’s fingers from his underwear; he scooted a round puffy throw pillow near Steve, and carefully placed his hand on the soft bulge. Steve rubbed it affectionately as Tony held back his laughter, because Steve thinks the cushion is his butt. Tony wished he could video tape the comical scene, but he had to do something much more important than record one of Steve’s embarrassing moments. So, he slunk away from the bedroom and went into their huge storage room, he turned on the artificial lights to click on, and headed towards a table. The whole area was nicely organized and stacked with trinkets and other materials, Tony grabbed a bin of wires and gears, and he poured every metallic piece on the countertop. He took two thin bland circular rings, a small flamethrower, and a few cases containing different metals. Tony started forming an idea for an invention in his astute mind, he dragged a stool and sat on it, and then he begun to work.

                It was almost two in the early morning, as Tony wiped the sparkling perspiration off of his forehead with his arm. He proudly examined his creation, he made two tungsten bracelets, and they glimmered and felt frigid against his heated fingers.

                “There you are, what are you doing here?” It was Steve, Tony saw him in his clean white T-shirt and beige khakis.

                “Just making something, that’s all.” Tony said vaguely as Steve walked up to stand next to Tony.

                “It’s been months since you tinkered. What did you make?” Steve asked as he looked at Tony’s hands that held the tough wristlets, Tony was a bit astonished that Steve seems to be fine with him building again.

                “Repulsor Bracelets, they’re made out of tungsten carbide, it’s stronger than steel and resistant to some acids.”

                “Did you just say repulsor, as in—“

                “I’ll show you.” Tony interjected as he snapped the bangles on his wrists. The clips securely closed as each individual plate on the bands shifted to clamp upon his skin. Suddenly, the fragments melted into a silver-gray liquid and spread to completely coat from his forearms to the base of his fingers. The fluid solidified into smooth red armor gauntlets; he opened his palms for Steve to gasp at the familiar ghostly blue repulsor rays.

                “I haven’t seen those for a long time.” Steve mentioned as he could feel his memories sweep him away into the days of Tony fighting in his Iron Man suit.

                “Steve, I kind of thought you would get mad at me.” Tony said as he pinched the bottom of each gauntlet for them to dissolve back to bracelets.    

                “What for?” Steve questioned in confusion as Tony took off the tungsten wristlets.

                “You know, for tinkering again. Supposedly I wasn’t going to do it anymore.”

                “Actually, I’m glad you are inventing again.”

                “I don’t get it, why?”

                “When you told me that you should stop tinkering, I felt as if you were renouncing something that is a part of you. I never wanted you to stop, but you seemed so sure of your decision that I had to respect it.” Steve explained as he placed his hand on top of Tony’s.

                “I never knew you felt that way.”

                “You could have asked me.” Steve mentioned as the two made a few laughs, then Tony started circling the surface of the table with his nail.

                “Honestly, that ambush from Bucky…it freaked me out.” Tony shared as Steve seemed sympathetic and a bit uneasy of the statement.

                “You were scared the whole time, weren’t you?” Steve asked as he mildly grabbed the sides of Tony’s round peachy shoulders.

                “I didn’t want you to know.” Tony sighed with a depressing tone as he averted Steve’s pure cobalt eyes out of shame.

                “No one is invincible, not even me. I always get so scared that I might fail to protect you, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if that happens.” Steve answered with a grief-stricken voice as he slightly bended forward, reducing his lofty height to settle the bold crest of his forehead on Tony’s.

                “It won’t happen, not when I’m with you…” Tony responded softly as he finally shifted his eyes to look at Steve, he skated his knuckles down the Super-Soldier’s high cheek bone and the clean shaven structure of his burly jaw.

                “Tony.” Steve merely whispered as he slightly trembled in pleasure of the hypnotic touch and the beautiful smile that formed on Tony’s scrumptious cerise red lips. Steve found himself analyzing every single physical feature of Tony again, breathing in such a mesmerizing essence and consuming his beauty. _We’ve been together for almost a year…I love him; I want him to be with me for the rest of our lives. I think it’s finally time I should do something about it_ …

                “Hey Steve, you’re doing it again.” Tony said, interrupting Steve’s heavy thoughts.

                “Huh, what?”

                “You know blanking out with that stupid lovesick face.” Tony explained bluntly as he cocked his left eyebrow upward in suspicion.

                “I was just thinking about us, that’s all.”

                “What about us were you thinking?”

                “Oh umm…the usual…I just want you all to myself…” Steve said almost quietly as he pulled Tony in by clutching his curvy hips.

                “I’m guessing you want me back in bed.” Tony purred with a sexual cord in his throat as he slowly traced down Steve’s sternum with his index finger.

                “This time I want your butt to be there, not the pillow.” Steve replied with a crooked smile as he moved his large hands to swat and seize Tony’s spongy buttocks, squeezing them with a building tension.    

                “Let me just say that I’m still amazed that pillow fooled you.”

                “You don’t need to remind me.” Steve responded as he seemed humiliated enough to feel the blush paint his cheeks, he coiled an arm around Tony’s waist with fingers upon the bone, and he started to walk with Tony to their bedroom.

                “I’ll make it up to you.” Tony said as he twirled forward to escape Steve’s grip, he was a bit ahead of Steve as they passed by the huge overlook window.

                “How are you going to do that?” Steve asked with curiosity as they paused in front of the frame of the door to their private chamber.

                “You can sleep on this.” Tony answered as he stripped off his black tank top and threw the garment carelessly inside the room. Steve could feel his own body start to heat up in a rapid motion; he could feel his own tongue impulsively moisten his dry lips and a knot of saliva became stuck in his esophagus. Tony has a slimmer built than him, which he actually likes. The slender bulk of the biceps pumped exquisitely, the deep lines of the burly abdomen, but it was the curvaceous chest that he couldn’t ignore. Tony has fit but busty breasts that are warm and delicious, Steve delightfully stared at the erogenous flesh with venereal cherry pink nipples; he accidently uttered a squawking noise since this was another physical part he is addicted to.

                “You sounded like a horny rooster.” Tony laughed loudly as he crossed his arms across his naked upper torso, making his bosom slightly cuddle in an erotic manner.

                “Tony, I’ve been embarrassed enough.” Steve commented as he rubbed his flushed face.

                “I know. Come on; time to use me as a pillow.” Tony said as Steve joyfully watched his lover sensually slide against the wood of the door’s frame and entered the tranquil shadows of their room. Before Steve followed Tony into the private quarters, a furtive plan was slowly hatching in his mind, the more he is with Tony, his feelings to accomplish this secret mission grows stronger. _It could change things…change us…but I’ll take the chance._       

 

                It was twelve in the afternoon that a few bright rays of sunlight seeped through the gauzy curtains of their bedroom. Steve opened his crystal ocean blue eyes; he noticed his head perched on Tony’s chest. He could feel Tony’s dainty medium sized hands soothingly tousled through his short golden locks of hair; Steve could hear the steady melodic beats of Tony’s heart thump beneath the layer of vanilla skin. Tony was still in a peaceful slumber as Steve silently skimmed his palm upon Tony’s right breast, feeling and thumbing the satin strawberry pink teat. Steve quietly went on his knees; he bowed his head to affectionately peck Tony’s tempting cleavage with burning lips. He skimmed his hand under to cup Tony’s fresh cheek and smooch the tendons and cool skin of Tony’s neck. Tony cracked his eyes open, letting his long dark fluttering lashes batter and curl for his chocolate hazel irises to peer in slits.

                “I thought that was you.” Tony whispered in a breezy breath as he noticed his own bare buttermilk legs were in between Steve’s since his boyfriend decided to shift to be on top of him.

                “You look so beautiful when you wake up.” Steve complimented as Tony turned his head to the left with a blissful expression, his arm bended and rested near his head. Steve raced his hand up from Tony’s elbow to feel the velvet underside of his forearm, he crawled it passed the wrist with blue veins and laced his fingers with Tony’s.

                “You’re the only guy who makes corny lines work.” Tony replied as he saw how Steve’s handsome face was only four inches above his.

                “Thank you, I think.” Steve said with a small chuckle as he fondly nudged his fine angular nose against Tony’s. Tony grabbed Steve by his white T-shirt and yanked him down hard for their full apple lips to squash together; they could hear the soft wet smacking of their ravenous mouths. Steve made a low satisfied groan on Tony’s appealing maw; he could feel the hot sensation of their bodies press and exchange an electrifying heat. He could feel Tony quirk a broad smirk within the tight lockage of their sore lips, he suspended the action for a moment to coddle Tony’s cheek and jaw to feel the shadowy bristles of the stylish beard rustle softy on his palm.

                “Tony, there is something I have to do.”

                “Can’t you just call in sick today?” Tony questioned with a huff.

                “Actually, it’s a very important errand. It might take a few hours.”

                “It’s business huh.”

                “Yeah, but I’ll definitely be back.” Steve answered as he reluctantly got off of Tony and the bed; he stood in front of his closet to remove his night clothes.

                “Well, this is gonna be a boring day.” Tony mentioned as he bounced up on the mattress for the clean sheets to sail down on the floor.

                “You might never know, it could be the most exciting day.” Steve encouraged as he disguised the suspicious tone in his voice, he put on a pair of denim jeans and a plain gray T-shirt.

                “Thanks for trying, but I doubt it.” Tony said casually as he waved his hand at Steve who strapped a black leather wrist watch. Steve walked back to stand in front of the edge of the bed to look at Tony on his knees with fingers gripping the under blankets.

                “I’ll be out for a little a while, behave yourself, okay?” Steve said as Tony cocked his head to the side like a wolf pup.

                “I can’t make promises.” Tony responded jokingly as he felt Steve sweetly kiss his fair forehead and rumpled through Tony’s burnish strands of dark russet hair, feeling the soft follicles wind around his fingers.

                “I’m sure you can do it.” Steve replied with a wide smile and a nod. Tony watched Steve leave; he made a tired sigh and flopped back on the mattress again, wondering what he should occupy himself with.

 

                Steve Rogers felt a mixture of nervousness and enthusiasm as he studied a glass case filled with precious flashy rings in the grand jewelry store. He perched his large hands on the rims of the transparent container as he tapped his foot against the polished tile ground.

                “May I help you?” It was a saleswoman in her early forties; she flounced her red hair as she joined Steve’s side.

                “Well, umm, I’m just looking for a nice engagement ring.” Steve answered as he could feel his own rain colored eyes sparkle in happiness and his cheeks powdered with a bright pink. He planned to ask Tony to marry him, he always envisioned having a married life with him, they will finally offer their bodies completely to each other, making unimaginable passion, and Tony would conceive beautiful children for them to raise. It was a whole new adventure he wants the both of them to journey together, be lovers and parents.

                “Oh are you planning on proposing to your girlfriend?!” She exclaimed as she seemed ecstatic of the wonderful news.

                “Yes.” Steve said with a benevolent smile as he didn’t feel the need to object, because he secretly thinks and calls Tony his little girlfriend.

                “How long have the two of you been together?”

                “Almost a year, but we’ve known each other for the longest time.”

                “I’m sure we can find the perfect ring in here.” She said as she pulled out an extra drawer to show the velvet interior hold glittering rings with different cut stones. Steve examined each one and tried to picture them on Tony’s finger, seeing which one would complement his smooth opaline skin. He picked up a white gold ring with a round large cubic zirconia nestled in between the decorated band with its sides studded with glistening gems.

                “This is the one.” Steve said as he didn’t avert his eyes from the fancy ring.

                “Would you like anything engraved on it?”

                “Yes, this is what I would like on it.” Steve said as he placed the ring in the woman’s hand, he took the pad of paper and pen that was on the glass case’s countertop. He wrote down their initials: S.R. + T.S.

Steve also drew an image of his famous shield next to it, Tony told him he wanted to get a tattoo of Captain America’s shield on his lower back, but Steve forbid him to. He hoped that Tony would appreciate it even if it wasn’t ink to brand him with, he would be a bit jealous if another artist marked Tony, regardless what design it was, because it would mean that person would indirectly have ownership over Tony. It was one those eccentric characteristics that Steve has an artist. He slid the paper across the clear surface for the red head to look over.

                “It might only take about an hour and a half, but it can be done.”

                “Thank you.”

                “No problem, if you like you can come back here later or just wait.” She suggested as she pointed out the incredible lounge filled with luxurious furniture.

                “I think I’ll just wait.”

                “I’ll let you know when we’re finished with it.” The saleswoman went into the workshop room to give the order to the engraver. Steve sat down on a plush chair with hands on the armrests; he ran his fingers through his short lion gold hair with his heart thrashing eagerly. _I’m finally going to ask him to marry me; I can’t believe I’m finally doing this. I hope he says yes._

 

                About two hours have passed, and Tony Stark decided to finally remove himself from the Swiss pillows and the Persian sheets of their bed. He put on a pair of raven black jeans and a cotton dark green casual shirt with long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and two of the buttons were unhooked to show a morsel of his sturdy chest. Tony also grabbed the tungsten bracelets on his drawer near the digital clock; he snapped them on his wrists. The brunette strolled out the bedroom to enter the living room, he suddenly felt as if he just dived into a nightmare.

                “Did you miss me Stark?” It was the Winter Soldier, standing near the overlook window; he pulled down the dark cloth to reveal the wicked leer on his lips.

                “It looks like I got my own personal stalker.” Tony replied with a sassy tone as he tried not to seem frightened, he laid a hand on top of the couch.

                “Someone is surprisingly brave today, or should I say acting brave.” Bucky said with an animalistic rumble in his throat as he slowly approached Tony.

                “Weird, I was gonna say the same thing about you.” Tony responded as he noticed how Bucky slid behind him.

                “You are treading on very thin ice…” Bucky whispered fiercely near Tony’s left ear, feeling the hot breath sting his skin.

                “Like I have a choice.” Tony barked with a repressing anger, as he suddenly felt strange when he felt Bucky caress the warm flank of his throat with dubious affection by the rough touch of his fingertips.

                “I noticed how Steve seems to like your skin, I wonder if he’ll like it better if it was bathed by your own blood.” Bucky muttered malevolently as Tony could feel Bucky slightly reduce his height to nuzzle his mouth against his victim’s soft high cheek bone.

                “You’re really asking for it.” Tony said belligerently as he could feel his tungsten bracelets nudge.

                “What’s wrong? Is it because I’m not Steve?” Bucky inquired with a scandalous but melted voice, he immediately seized Tony by his pelvis, intensely burrowing his nails on the shallow gaps of his waist.

                “That’s right.” Tony merely replied as he instantly pushed Bucky’s hands away, he spun around activating his tungsten bands. Bucky looked and saw Tony facing him with forearms and hands cladded with crimson metallic armor with one palm open, inches away from his face was a repulsor ray.

                “I won’t let you get away with murder again Stark.”

                “Why do you keep saying that? I never shot you.”

                “Of course you did, don’t you start telling me lies!”

                “You really need to reevaluate this. For starters, how could I have shot you in 1945 when I wasn’t even born yet? You know how old I would have to be?” Tony unrolled his questions while trying not to sound upset about the assumption of his age.

                “Where is this coming from?” Bucky seemed so confused and somewhat susceptible.

                “How can it be a memory Bucky when we never met? At that time, I never met Steve either.” Tony answered as he lowered his arm, he suddenly felt sympathetic, not once has he ever seen the Winter Soldier seem so lost and troubled.

                “I don’t understand…” Bucky said as he felt a headache erupt, he buried his face deeply in his hand.

                “Whoever is telling you all this crap, is a liar.”

                “Why should I believe you?! You talk as if you never lie!”

                “Everybody has lied about something or to someone in one point in their lives, I had my share, but I’m telling the truth.”

                “Both truths and lies can still get you killed.” Bucky responded coldly as he quickly took out a gun, Tony heard the dangerous discharge of the lock.

                “Steve was and always will be your friend, now that’s not a lie.” Tony remarked boldly making Bucky freeze at the declaration. He aimed at the weapon and blasted it out of Bucky’s hand; it pounded soundlessly on the carpet with steam rising from its hilt. Tony stared at Bucky, he felt a sudden hope when he saw a glimpse of Bucky’s old eyes, the ones without obscurity but have that lovable shine.

                “Does he still think that way?” Bucky asked quietly as he can hardly recall anything about his bond with Steve, he just knows they were the greatest friends.

                “Yeah he does, he never gave up on you.” Tony replied as his voice seemed so sugary, for Bucky, it sounded marvelous to hear such an encouraging statement with honeyed vocals. However, it suddenly made Bucky react, his eyes hardened and he grasped Tony by his wrist.

                “You’re wrong; he did give up on me. He let me fall.” Bucky growled viciously as he was about to clutch his throat, but Tony swiftly clamped his armored palm upon his hand. Tony managed to change and regulate the temperature of his gauntlet, Bucky felt the pungent heat from it burn through his black glove and scorched his carpals. Bucky separated himself from the engineer with an earsplitting bellow as the singed skin bled and exposed a bit of his ulna bone.

                “ _Don’t be such an arrogant fool, be wary of his intelligence or you’ll be the one killed in the end_ …” The words from the hooded figure began to itch in an irritable fashion; he wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place, his ally would be furious for his mistakes.

                “When are you going to realize that it wasn’t your fault or Steve’s? Where is the real Bucky Barnes?!” Tony shouted out with vehemence as he watched Bucky become silent with perplexity.

                “No!” Bucky yelled out in pain and anger, his mind felt it was set on fire by these ambiguous inquiries, it was pure torment that he wanted to escape it all. He rammed through the overlook window, making jagged shards of glass fly, and he jumped outside.

                “Bucky!” Tony called out anxiously as he went to the fragmented window; he saw a black speck leaping across a series of roofs. With a dreaded sadness, Tony knew he will return with a more divided soul, he almost thought he could convince him. Tony allowed the armor to shrink back into bracelets, he still felt a little shaky from the event, which he knew that he has to tell Steve in order to explain the broken window.

       

          It was three-thirty in the afternoon as Tony was gathering the last pieces of the glass with a broom; he made a small whine of having to clean up the mess. He collected them all in the dust pan and placed the sweeper against the wall, he dumped the trash into a garbage bag. Tony immediately straightened his posture when he heard the opening of the front door; it was Steve, who instantly made an apprehensive expression. The Super-Soldier rushed to Tony and swathed him in his hefty arms, he examined every single inch of the brunette with swift glances.

               “What happened? Are you hurt?” Steve was filled with questions and anxiety as Tony made an exhausted sigh, he laid his hands on Steve’s brawny chest, shaking his head.

               “It was Bucky…he came…”

               “What did he do?”

               “At first he tried to kill me, but then…”

               “And then what?”

               “I started questioning the validity of his memories, he was so confused, and at that moment I almost thought the old Bucky came back.” Tony explained as Steve was overwhelmed, his mind scrambled and felt this speck of hope.

               “Does this mean he remembered me?” Steve inquired curiously as he could feel his voice crack with sentiment and distress.

               “Kind of, but he went back to thinking about that train incident. I thought I could help, but it doesn’t look like it did much.” Tony responded grimly as he removed Steve’s arms from him, he walked over to slouch on the couch with a heavy breath.

               “He still hates me…” Steve said as he lowered his azure eyes, he tightened his fists out of self-loathing.

               “No he doesn’t.” Tony replied as Steve approached him, peering down at the brunette with waves of water swirling in his pure irises.

               “I can’t blame him for holding this grudge, Tony; I’m starting to believe that I really did fail him sixty-eight years ago.” Steve confessed as he bit his bottom lip out of frustration, he felt Tony’s soft hand mildly touch his forearm.

               “You didn’t fail him; you did everything you could to save him. You can’t fail when you do your best.” Tony reassured as he quietly thought how he should sometimes take his own advice.

               “You’re right; it’s just sometimes I worry about Bucky. I feel as if he’s not experiencing a typical amnesia, that there is something more at work than just lost memories.”

               “Sounds like he has isolated retrograde amnesia, the thalamus in his brain must have a lesion, which explains why he can’t recall anything in the past.”

               “It seems like you’re on to something.”

               “It just seems this is the only logical assumption I can make. It’s weird; this completely contradicts Ribot’s Law.”

               “What exactly is Ribot’s Law?”

               “It talks about how people are more likely to forget memories that associate with their traumatic experience than their other memories.”

               “Bucky could only remember the train incident.”

               “Right, he forgot everything else but that. This makes it a rare but bizarre case…”

               “By his recent struggle to recall the past and this strange amnesia he has, I can’t help but think that there might be an accomplice involved.”

               “Could be, all we can really do is marry these ideas and find any information we may overlooked.” Tony calmly concluded flatly as Steve felt himself cringe when hearing Tony say the word ‘marry’. He discreetly patted the side of his jeans to feel the tiny bulge of the ring still safely inside, he silently slid his hand in his pocket and bended one knee in front of his seated lover.

               “Steve, what are you doing?” Tony asked inquisitively as he stared down at the Super-Soldier with confusion.

               “There is something I’ve been meaning to ask you. I should’ve done this months ago.” Steve replied as he could feel his own apple red lips stretch into a comely smile.

               “What do you wanna know?” Tony said as he blinked innocently like an adorable adolescent, Steve’s breath was snatched away when he saw how the long jet black wings of Tony’s lashes flurried in an appealing manner. Steve grasped Tony’s velvet hand, rubbing his thumb on the knuckles and porcelain skin.

               “Anthony Edward Stark,” Steve began and then inhaled deeply to compose himself.

               “Yes Steve?” Tony responded as he felt a twinge of pleasure when Steve addressed him by his full name, but he was still puzzled of Steve’s peculiar behavior at the moment.

               “Will you—“Steve started but he couldn’t finish his proposal when a loud crashing sound erupted. The front door was shattered in half as Steve and Tony were appalled of the sight of armed SHIELD agents flooding into their apartment with their fingers on the triggers of their guns.

               “What’s going on?!” Steve demanded as he watched the huge group slightly flinch by the antagonism in his powerful voice.

               “This isn’t for you Captain Rogers.” It was Sharon Charter who was the last person to enter the dwelling; she walked up to the couple with an austere disposition.

               “What are you and SHIELD agents doing here?” Steve ordered with ferociously, he saw Sharon whip out a pair of shiny steel handcuffs.

               “Tony Stark, you are under arrest for conspiring with the Winter Soldier.” Sharon said as she quickly chained Tony’s wrists together. Tony was aghast of the indictment, Steve was in disbelief and upset, he felt his own eyes quiver. _He didn’t do anything, why are they doing this?! Tony is innocent!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time, we'll see what will become of Tony!


	4. Disobedience

        Tony Stark was seething in a profuse anger of the injustice, he didn’t plan anything malicious with Bucky, all he did was tried to persuade him to abandon his contempt for him and Steve. The silver glittering chains nipped his carpals with an icy nudge and they pinched him harshly when he shifted a bit. He wanted to protest and complain, tell them that their accusation is false, however; he couldn’t utter a single syllable because he realized they will never believe him, no one believes in words from Tony Stark. Two of the SHIELD agents grabbed him roughly by the arms and led him towards the exit, but suddenly they were viciously pulled back by a fearsome force.

                “No one is taking him away from me!” Steve shouted out with a blend of pain and rage as he threw down the men against the edge of the coffee table. Their heads banged severely on the wooden rim making them tumble upon the ground unconscious, Tony became baffled at the outburst, but he was assured that Steve trusts him. Steve placed himself in front of Tony with a determination to defend and keep his lover.

                “Apprehend Stark, now!” Sharon ordered as the professionals from SHIELD attempted to seize Tony but Steve blocked them from advancing. He thrust out numerous of maddening fists that the agents would feel their own blood splay out from their broken noses and jaws. One of the SHIELD members unsheathed a large vaccination and stabbed the needle on Steve’s left side, he gasped when the spiny tip inserted an abnormal oily substance. Steve made a rapid uppercut underneath the man’s chin and quickly yanked the injection from his flank.

                “Stop it Steve! It’s not worth it!” Tony cried out in distress as his fingers barely gripped the back of Steve’s shirt.

                “Don’t you dare say that! You are worth it!” Steve responded as he jerked away from the loose restrain and kicked up his leg to hit an agent’s face. Another SHIELD member jabbed a second huge quantity of the mysterious fluid into Steve’s upper thigh as a different person stabbed a third inoculation on Steve’s bicep. Suddenly, Steve was becoming dizzy and felt his vision start to become hazy, the drugs were taking effect of his body, and it was almost at the point of overdose. However, he could only think about protecting his precious Tony and was frightened of SHIELD abducting him. Steve felt his breath become weighty and cut; he fell on one knee as he still fed his wrath by grasping the ankles of the agents and flipping them over to crash against the tall lamp and an ebony drawer. His strength was decreasing as he planted his hands on the furry carpet, Tony could feel watery droplets start to deluge within his eye sockets and his rosy lips quaked in misery as he stared down at his weakened blonde sentinel. The poor sight was tormenting and Tony has reached his limit, the male SHIELD agents instantly try to attack Steve, but Tony put himself in front of Steve with his shackled hands desperately trying to gesture to them to stop.

                “Don’t hurt him, just don’t…!” Tony choked up with a few fitful sobs as the SHIELD members paused to see Mr. Stark appear so exposed with emotion, truly a rare display to witness.

                “Now whose fault is that? If you came with us without resistance in the first place, we wouldn’t have the need to use tranquilizers on Captain America.” Sharon replied with a distasteful tone as she snapped her fingers with annoyance, the SHIELD agents clutched Tony tightly. They began to push and lead Tony away, the sadden brunette looked over his shoulder and saw Steve slowly crawl after him, that’s when Tony felt a traitorous tear dip from his lid.

                “Tony…” Steve whispered sorrowfully as the last image he saw was his lover’s grievous mien drenched in the rivers of his poignant tears, and then Steve felt his body limp fully on the floor with his eyesight veiled with darkness.

 

                Approximately twenty minutes ticked by, Steve felt his eyes waken from a despicable slumber, he felt himself frantically gasp for oxygen as he pushed himself upward with his sweaty palms. He instantly jumped up with a small headache, as he almost tumbled against the arm stead of the couch; he was recovering from the drastic results from the sedatives. Steve managed to regain his senses and his energy, he analyzed the condition of the apartment, some of the furniture was broken and the front door leaned crookedly by its damaged hinge. He realized that SHIELD did take Tony away, the absence of his beautiful brunette was evident and unbearable, and Steve felt a storm of emotions sweep inside. Woe and wrath spiraled chaotically within; Steve never had this instance in his life to feel completely torn apart. With raw sentiment, Steve yelled out of agony and frustration as he split the coffee table in half with a violent fist, splinters of oak and dust scattered in different directions. Steve shook his head miserably as he fell backwards to slouch against the bottom of the couch; he bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut to prevent the flood of tears that were building.

                “What have I done…?” Steve whispered quietly as he fiercely kicked a fragment of lumber. How can he ever forgive and trust SHIELD for such an evil action? This was supposed to be a special day for him and Tony, but it turned out to be the worst. Steve gulped down a tangled knot of saliva as a sudden conviction befell on him, Tony is detained in SHIELD Headquarters while he is here, safe and wasting valuable time. His soldier persona hindered him from acting upon his other half, which was his duty as a boyfriend; he was always taught to place his obedience above emotions. He just couldn’t eradicate this familiar loneliness or the obvious pain, Tony was gone, but he can bring him back.

 

                Tony Stark felt the rough hands of a SHIELD agent remove his tungsten bracelets and the cuffs around his wrists, handing them to Sharon. They were in SHIELD headquarters in a vast dingy chamber with green moldy walls, it was completely empty and illuminated by a dim light, and Tony noticed that he won’t be able to construct anything to escape. Agent Charter twirled his bands with her index finger out of mockery and triumph.

                “All this time I knew it would be you.” Sharon said with a smug as Tony made an exasperated sigh.

                “Was that you talking, or was it your jealousy?” Tony replied with a cocky wide smile as he crossed his arms with satisfaction when Sharon frowned.

                “Don’t play games with me Stark; I am not the one who was caught with the Winter Soldier.”

                “I wasn’t conspiring with him, how many times do I have to say it?”

                “Then can you explain how our agents managed to take these?” Sharon questioned with a condescending tone as she took out a stack of photographs. Tony looked at the glossy photos of him and Bucky in the apartment, facing each other and holding a deep conversation.

                “That doesn’t prove anything. You need audio not visual evidence.”

                “It doesn’t matter what the evidence is, as long as we have it.” Sharon concluded as she walked away to leave Tony trapped in such a terrible place. He stood against a wall and slowly slid down to sit on the grimy floor, he bended his knees and hugged them tightly against his chest. Tony couldn’t stop thinking about that horrendous event, Steve was trying so hard to protect him, but he got hurt in doing so. They overthrew his Super-Soldier like he was a rabid animal, aggressive towards the ones who dared to separate him from his mate. Tony felt like a burden, he wished that Steve didn’t have to go through all this mess, and fight all his battles. He didn’t want Steve to get himself killed, he deserves so much more than this, and he needs peace and happiness that doesn’t require him to sacrifice.

                “I’m screwing up his life, and yet he still wants me. Why?” Tony asked as he ran his fingers through his short rich dark locks of hair. A sudden guilt weighed in his cerebral, a conviction he couldn’t erase, and the fault of complicating his boyfriend’s life with old and new antagonists. Tony wished he had a box of scraps to use so he distance himself from SHIELD and be inside the glorious lock of Steve’s muscular arms. He did wanted Steve to rescue him from this prison, but he hoped instead that he wouldn’t come for him; he didn’t want Steve to tarnish his own respectable title and become SHIELD’s enemy. Tony didn’t want to be the one to ruin the image of righteousness of his beloved childhood hero; he knows it is one of the few things that Steve has left in this terrible world.

 

                Steve did not budge from his spot for almost an hour; he held the engagement ring within the squeeze of his palm. He suddenly became so angry at his own foolishness; he is merely sitting in this apartment with an inexcusable depression, wasting every precious second.

                “What am I doing here?” Steve questioned with frustration as he opened the closet near the front door. He immediately dressed into his dark blue Secret Avengers uniform; he grabbed his shield from behind the rack of jackets and strapped it on his back. Steve looked at the shimmering engagement ring cradled within the rawhide leather of his fingerless glove; he placed the valuable item inside the left holster of his outfit.

                “No one gets away from stealing Tony from me.” Steve uttered with belligerence as he started to crack his knuckles with a murderous expression between his tightened lips.

                Within a few passing minutes, Steve approached the double glass doors of SHIELD Headquarters with a tranquil demeanor. He figured he could just easily stroll inside, pretend to report in about the enemy, and make a quick stop in one of the SHIELD cells to bring Tony home. However, his instincts were reacting and warning him that the whole organization must be aware of him defending Tony Stark, the man supposedly who is the accomplice of the infamous Winter Soldier. Steve felt a disadvantage, he and Tony are the only two people who know the truth of the matter, hardly anyone believes in Tony and they wouldn’t be able to trust Captain America either, not when he is so enamored with Iron Man. As Steve entered the enormous lobby of SHIELD, he was a bit baffled of the calm atmosphere; every employee was focused on paperwork or deliveries and would happily nod at the emergence of Captain America. It seemed as if it were a normal day in SHIELD Headquarters, Steve assumed they are not yet aware of the awful incident that occurred in his apartment or that Tony has been framed of a hideous crime. Steve traveled down a few dim lighted corridors with his crystal sapphire eyes darting from every alcove, he began to rush with his combat boots platting under the shiny linoleum and his hands tightening into furious fists. He felt a slight wind across the back of his neck that he quickly spun around, he unstrapped his shield and thrust the rim underneath the ribcage of an agent, the attacker immediately collapsed of the sudden force. Steve swung his entire body and right arm to strike another agent upon his diaphragm, the metal edge of the shield shoved deeply to crush the man’s lungs and make him gasp for oxygen, Steve used his left hand to punch him upon the temples and fall unconsciously on the floor. Steve placed speed in his legs to exit the hallway as he could hear the sirens start to chime noisily and watched steel pipes burrow into the ground to guard every room. Flashes of ruby red and hot white drenched the walls from the screeching alarms, the intercom blaring out commands to search for Captain America and apprehend him. Steve rapidly slunk his body to twist around a façade and peered into Agent Carter’s private office which was barred for the moment so no one can access her chambers. His cobalt water eyes widened out of familiarity and with a hint of anxiety, he saw a pair of glossy tungsten bracelets on the countertop of her desk. Without much thought, he took a hold of the gray metal tubes and pushed them apart with his palms, the cold cylinders spread and bended by the power of his large hands. Steve jumped inside the room and snatched the bangles; he stared at the glamorous sheen of the accessories and gripped them intensely.

                “Tony, I’m coming.” Steve whispered fiercely as he placed the bands inside his pocket with the engagement ring. He was about to leave until he saw a few notes and a file on Sharon’s desk, he flipped through the papers to find names of convicts and their cell numbers, he skimmed through it until he stopped at Anthony Edward Stark, with the label 495 at the North Eastern Wing. Steve felt his lips curve to a smirk of the information; he leaped through the gap and began running with more hope.

 

                Agents were stomping everywhere with fear and their voices cracking into high shrills, the warning bells continued to resound in a cacophony. Tony raised his head from his folded legs and listened to the disorder of SHIELD Headquarters; he slowly picked himself up and trotted up to the sealed door, pressing his ear against the icy surface. He was starting to get annoyed of the constant clang of the sirens and tried to find out the reason for the sudden disorganization and dread. Tony stiffened in surprise as his heart began to pulsate loudly beneath the thin layer of his flesh.

                “Steve’s here? He actually came…for me?” Tony quietly uttered in a short breath as he wasn’t certain how to react, except he could feel heat sting his cheeks. He rubbed his frigid arms and exhaled heavily to see a cloud of air, the temperature seems to be decreasing within the prison cell, but this warmth within his body was sustaining him. His teeth chattered but he managed to outline a bright red smile, he backed away from the bolted door and stood alone in patience, waiting for his savior.

 

                Captain America dodged a rain of bullets by making a front roll; he took his shield and sliced the agent’s gun in half. Steve saw more SHIELD agents heading towards him, swiftly he scanned his surroundings and saw a duct on his left side, when the agents grew near, he quickly slammed his shield on the pipeline creating a huge gash. Blades of hot steam burst from the hole and began to burn the skin of the SHIELD agents; they screamed out of pain and sprung back. Steve ran off to turn to the right of the passage and heard a few frantic voices tell each other to guard cell 495; he became overjoyed that he is heading in the correct direction. The Super-Soldier began to sprint faster, he saw a few security guards in front of Tony’s chamber, he threw his shield at the second they noticed his approach, and his shield ricocheted off the locked door and hit the back of their knees. They collapsed upon the concrete; Steve took the agents by their hair and smashed their skulls against the hard floor, forcing them to slip into unconsciousness. Steve picked up his shield and banged it on the metallic door causing an enormous dent; he started to thrash it repeatedly as he could only think about seeing Tony’s beautiful face again. At last, he broke through for sparks and pieces of iron to flutter pass him, the shattered door crashed and Steve trampled inside.

                “Tony?! I’m here…Tony?” Steve said as he felt the blood coursing in his veins start to boil.

                “How predictable of you to penetrate SHIELD for this pathetic creature.” It was Bucky Barnes with his bionic arm wrapped shrewdly around Tony’s waist and his right hand was clamped over the billionaire’s mouth. Steve felt a mixture of wrath and dejection; he watched how Tony’s exquisite hazel eyes were trembling and overfilled with desperation and terror.

                “Bucky, let him go, this is between you and me.” Steve growled as he slightly raised his shield as a visual threat, but Bucky seemed unfazed.

                “You’ll get your chance, but Stark must be dealt with first. I’m sure you understand.” Bucky chuckled as he dug his hand behind his backside.

                “Please Bucky, don’t make me do this.” Steve replied as his rage was increasing dramatically as he took a step forward.

                “Come on Rogers, don’t tell me you don’t care for Stark anymore, have you already grown bored of him?” Bucky inquired cunningly as he jerked Tony closer to smell a strand of his hair, the Winter Soldier made a wicked laugh when he watched Steve’s light eyebrows cross madly.

                “Stop it.” Steve barked as he started to walk towards the two, his nostrils began to flare.

                “I think I’m starting to get why you like Stark’s neck so much, it’s soft, not to mention very vulnerable. Is that why you kiss it so much?” Bucky sneered as he unsheathed a small dagger and drew it on the center of Tony’s throat; Bucky pressed the sharpest part of the knife on the dainty skin and mockingly smooch the flank of his gullet with moist curled lips. Tony shivered and made a small whimpering sound as Bucky made a swift swipe of his tongue to soak him with warm saliva and a harsh nip from his teeth. Steve snapped into insanity of the display that he immediately rushed with his shield strapped to his right arm, he shoved it to pierce Bucky’s inhuman arm, but abruptly Steve froze and his handsome mien suddenly was painted with a deathly paleness and horror. The Super-Soldier saw how Bucky pushed Tony in front of him with his hand clutching the back of his head, Steve exhaled deeply when he saw the edge of his shield positioned directly at the center of Tony’s chest. If Steve didn’t stop, he could have killed Tony, Steve snarled at Bucky for using the innocent brunette as a human shield.

                “Why did you stop? It’s easy, if you want to kill me, you have to kill Stark first.” Bucky malicious spoke up as he enjoyed Steve’s suffering.

                “This is sick!” Steve bellowed out as he was hurt when he could see those gentle coffee hazel eyes stare at him with sorrow and distress, those tasty strawberry lips shaking and yearning to spill out words. Steve tried to reach out to grab Tony by the wrist, but Bucky instantly yanked him back and took out a violet sphere, pressing a button on its crest.

                “I have some business to take care of, I hope you don’t mind if I take your little sweetheart as well.” The Winter Soldier concluded as he flung the dark ball on the wall behind him, creating a huge explosion for the partition to come tumbling down in pieces, revealing the outside from the jail cell. Steve protected his eyes by his forearm as the thick smoke spread. Bucky snapped Tony’s wrists together by a chain, wrapped a long cloth around Tony’s mouth, and carried him away to exit SHIELD Headquarters through the gap, wasting no time to put distance. Steve coughed and saw that Bucky has disappeared, kidnapping his beloved, he glared at the broken wall and screamed out Tony’s name, for paradise was lost once again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter! Will Steve ever have Tony back, and if he does, will he be dead or alive? Until chapter 5!


	5. The End of the Beginning

        Tony Stark felt the thick blindfold rip away from his russet glowing eyes that became blinded by the shine of a blazing white light. His dark pupils began to adjust and his vision was starting to sharpen, his long jet black lashes fluttered. He analyzed his strange surroundings that were heavily clouded with a sinister obscurity, a single bulb swayed above his head with a weak luminosity that it was difficult to see beyond the sea of shadows. Tony noticed he was seated on a chair with his arms and wrists strapped down to the steads with glittering silver chains, his legs were squeezed by the metallic serpents when he wiggled uncomfortably.

                “Does this scenario seem familiar to you, Stark?” It was Bucky Barnes emerging from the tangible darkness, yanking the mask from his mouth and tossing the cloth aside. Tony refused to answer as he could only watch Bucky peer down at him with a patronizing glare; he shifted his glittering hazel lenses to see his right hand slightly shaking.

                “How should I know?” Tony snapped with irritation as he disguised his fright with belligerence, he looked at Bucky who walked near the left corner of the murky room.

                “It’s your lucky day; I’m letting you relive a certain part in your past, the memories that explain the origins of Iron Man.” Bucky responded with a sneer as a toxic pleasure strummed in his low hard vocals. Tony could feel his heart begin to quake in a hasty rhythm as Bucky lit a match and burned a stick of wax on a candleholder, the orange luminosity revealed the countertop of a brittle table. However, a fearful gasp escaped in between Tony’s silky apple red lips and a knot of saliva was lodged inside his esophagus making it difficult to swallow and speak.

                “Not this…not again…” Tony whispered in terror as he restrained his throat from making any ear-splitting screams, but his body betrayed him by its violent shuddering. He saw Bucky stand near two enormous barrels filled with water; remembrances consumed his mind of an Afghanistan cavern infested with greedy terrorists, an inferno of cruel interrogation and inhumane torture.

                “There is no harm for me to have a little fun before I put you out of your misery.” Bucky replied in a conniving matter as he swiftly approached the fettered Tony with eagerness. He tore away the chains from Tony’s limbs and roughly grabbed him to take a hold both his wrists. Bucky pushed Tony to face one of the huge containers as his hand tightly gripped the back of Tony’s skull for a few tendrils of hair to coil around his fingers. Tony gazed upon his reflection upon the slimy surface, recognizing the same fear wash across his face as he felt he could see the pieces of his traumatic memories assemble within the distasteful pool. Bucky shoved Tony’s entire head inside the cask, Tony immediately felt his whole body jolt and squirm, he started to cough and choke of the heavy water seeping through his parted lips. Time seems non-existence or tick slowly, Tony could feel a drowning sensation, the frigid fluid began to clog his lungs and beg him to fill his alveolus with oxygen. Bucky swiftly pulled Tony back, the billionaire made a desperate gasp to recover the loss air in his diaphragm and he began to spit out lashes of water with strings of saliva trickling down his quivering chin and the corners of his mouth. Without warning, Bucky instantly plunged Tony again, but into deeper water, his fingers curled around the nape of Tony’s heated neck. Tony struggled frantically as his vision was blinded by sloshes of hydrogen and his chest cavity heaved profusely, weighed down and squeezed by the icy fluid. Bucky continued to dunk Tony with his malevolent leer gradually extending, taking pleasure of putting Tony’s life in the brink of death each moment. After a substantial time, Bucky tugged Tony out of the container and threw him on the dusty ground; Tony lay on his side and panted dreadfully with his hand on his throat. He felt his teeth begin to chatter and his once rosy lips were now painted with a sickly blue. Bucky slowly walked to Tony who immediately crawled backwards, feeling dirt and a few pebbles scrape his palms.

                “You can’t escape you little worm.” Bucky growled in a beastly manner as he stepped upon Tony’s ankle to still him, Tony gave out a yelp as the pressure was strong enough to make him bruise. Bucky crouched halfway above him and punched Tony for a nasty red patch to smear on his left cheek; the Winter Soldier’s pupils seem to dilate with a spark of disdain and a dark desire to disassemble. Unsatisfied by Tony’s silence, he struck him against his jawline with piercing knuckles, making the bone almost crack and shift askew. Tony felt Bucky’s fist collide upon the sensitive skin of his lovely face, forcing Tony to finally sputter out a pint of blood that swam down his lips.

                “What’s wrong little girl, are you scared of me?” Bucky teased with a supercilious tone in his voice as he roughly cradled Tony’s chin to feel the velvet thistles of hair lick his epidermis. Tony crossed his dark eyebrows madly, he hated when bigger men labeled him as a delicate woman, but sometimes Steve would call him his ‘little girl’, but affectionately not with patronization. As a spiteful response, Tony spat at Bucky’s face, watching his warm ruby red blood mixed with amylase ooze down in between his eyes. The thick liquid trickled down the bridge of his nose as Bucky wiped it away with a burning wrath, possessed by the power of his rage, he started beating Tony ruthlessly. Copper blood slithered down underneath a slit from his swollen right eye as purple bruises were imprinted across the once snowy white neck. Bucky paused to quickly rip the rest of Tony’s shirt to expose and study the tissue scar from surgery; with strange fondness he outlined the jagged lines with his fingertip. Tony wasn’t certain how to interpret the action despite feeling his own breath shorten. Then Bucky took his entire hand and positioned his nails down on the center of the damaged skin, he started to compress his fingers to sink into the flesh. Tony felt a rush of panic as the phalanges descended and penetrated the layer; Tony stiffened his bellow at the increasing pain.

                “There won’t be a car battery to save your heart this time.” Bucky said as Tony flung his eyes widely of Bucky’s attempt to recreate the Afghanistan incident with an alternate ending, in which he will die. Bucky thrust harder making crimson blood splurge out at first in small amounts, Tony felt himself writhe violently and he made a soft agonizing moan. The Winter Soldier was near in breaking the dermis, but he suddenly stopped, pulling his hand away. Tony huffed heavily as he clamped his bleeding chest tightly, confused and disoriented. Bucky formed a vile sneer as if he just acquired an epiphany; he dragged Tony to stand up as he grasped him by the sides of his tense shoulders.

                “No, I have something much better in store for you.” Bucky muttered delightfully as he gripped Tony’s carpals and rubbed them suspiciously, Tony felt exhausted and voiceless, but in reality, he was desperately screaming out for Steve.

 

                Sharon Carter rushed into Tony’s cell with a few members of SHIELD trailing behind her, she saw Steve Rogers still inside, motionless and lifelessly staring at the huge gap that Bucky escaped through with his beautiful lover. His hand continued to grasp the rim of his metallic shield; she approached the brokenhearted soldier, circling him to see a bleak glow within his rain colored irises, as if a demon pilfered his soul.

                “Rogers, Carter, what the hell happened here!?” It was Nick Fury who entered the damaged prison block, Steve turned around to see the director ignite with a temper.

                “Tony! We have to get him back!” Steve shouted suddenly as if he snapped out of a trance, his grief-stricken face was pasty with anxiety.

                “Director Fury let me explain—“Sharon began but she was fiercely interrupted by her employer.

                “You are in enough trouble as it is, giving out orders during my absence and arresting Stark.”

                “Sir, you didn’t order Agent Carter to arrest Tony?” Steve asked suspiciously as he had a sinking feeling while glancing at Sharon.

                “Miss Carter must have been convinced that she could do whatever she wanted while I was in a series of conferences with the board.”

                “How could you…?” Steve questioned feeling his fists tighten and his vocals crack with a blend of pain and sorrow, he was angry of how Sharon would commit such a despicable act.

                “I’m sorry, I thought Stark was the accomplice, I didn’t mean—“

                “I don’t want your excuses, you are dismissed from the Winter Soldier case and you’re on probation.” Fury replied with a tightened voice as he motioned Sharon to leave them alone. Sharon was shocked and a bit angry of the punishment, but she silently exited out.

                “We need to track—“

                “I’m already on it, not too long ago I’ve sent Agent Hill to our other base and see if she can track Stark.”

                “We should have the research team collect the powder from the bomb Bucky used, perhaps it can tell us where he may be hiding.”

                “Yes of course, but it is going to be hard to find him and Stark. He hasn’t left much behind for us to follow.”

                “How long will it take Agent Hill to track them?”

                “It can take hours, maybe days.”

                “We don’t have that time; Bucky is going to kill him!” Steve responded loudly as he could feel the fear and restlessness strike his body endlessly.

                “Are you going to keep talking, or actually do something about it?” Fury questioned sternly as Steve made a small smile who feels as if his own boss understood him.

 

About three hours have passed by as every agent in SHIELD were studying and working on the Winter Soldier mission. Steve was with one of the researchers who was trying to locate Tony, he bended near the scientist with eyes narrowed at the monitor.

                “Captain Rogers, the origins of the powder from the bomb traces to the area of Italy.” The older researcher reported as he clicked on the keyboard rapidly. Steve straightened his posture slowly as he was disturbed of the news; it began to itch his memories.

                “Italy, no way…” Steve said quietly as Director Fury approached them with sudden concern.

                “Found out anything?”

                “Unfortunately, Mr. Stark is not in the nation of Italy despite the explosive being manufactured there.” The SHIELD researcher said with a bit of sadness.

                “Looks like we reached another dead end.” Fury huffed in frustration as he crossed his arms.

                “I don’t know, I don’t like the sound of this…” Steve replied as he gulped, Fury turned his attention and saw a hint of hysteria upon his face.

                “You heard the man, Rogers, he’s not there.”

                “I know, but I remember going to Italy in 1943…a HYDRA fortress, where I rescued Bucky…”

                “Is Barnes using HYDRA weapons?”

                “I think so; everything from the past is coming back again, but in a very twisted way.” Steve uttered as he thought that Bucky must have been rebuilding HYDRA armaments secretly for his personal vengeance and the stock is sitting in the HYDRA ruins in Italy where he fought the Red Skull. Sharon walked up to the two men, who held unto the austere conversation, she seemed a bit perturbed of the small package she carried in her hands.

                “Captain Rogers, this came for you.” Sharon announced as she handed the box to him, he was confused as he read the tag: “He sends you his love”.

                “Agent Carter, when did you get this?” Fury inquired as he was uneasy when reading the bizarre words on the top.

                “Just now, a nervous delivery boy told me to give it to Steve.” Sharon explained as Steve lifted the lid and placed the entire container on the counter behind him. He took out a vial that was half-way filled with dark crimson blood with a label on it: Stark. Steve gasped as he was trying to compose himself, he was able to tell it was fresh by the darkness of the color and it was a little warm. He was driven to the edge, he wasn’t certain if Bucky was toying his mind with sick methods or declaring the death of Tony Stark. Steve saw another item inside the carton, he reached inside and took out a photograph, his heart lurched and his fright heightened. The image of an exposed graceful neck was seen and glowed luminously by the rays of a lantern, the delicious gullet was decorated by purple splotches, and below he saw a painful wound on the chest cavity.

                “No…no…no…” Steve repeated as the only part left he could see was Tony’s ice cerulean lips and his shadowy facial hair drenched by red thick fluid.

                “He must be still alive if Barnes sent this.” Fury mentioned as he took the tube and stared at it distastefully. Steve flipped the snapshot and saw scribbling on its blank backside; he read it carefully and publically.

                “It says ‘Snow shall be marred with black and red, by the swiftness of winter metal’.” Steve finished as the details bothered him, but the grotesque display of Tony agitated him the most.

                “It could be a clue to where they are heading next or what Bucky is planning to do.” Sharon said as her superiors nodded in agreement.

                “The message is cryptic; every word has more than one definition, he can mean anything.” Fury responded as he placed the flask of Iron Man’s blood back inside the package, but Steve quickly snatched it and handed it to the male researcher.

                “Here, see if you can use this to track Tony. If he’s bleeding so much, he will be leaving a trail behind.”

                “I’ll see what I can do.” The employee replied and rushed away to the nearest lab to test it.

                “Let’s start with the first part, ‘Snow shall be marred with black and red’, but what is snow in this case?” Sharon spoke up as Steve still gripped the cruel photograph in his hand, constantly gazing at its content.

                “Snow…it can be the weather—“Steve began but he interrupted himself when he analyzed the picture, noting how Tony’s divine flesh seem to shimmer incandescently making his lacerations conspicuous.

                “Rogers, what’s the matter?” Fury questioned as he saw how Steve’s light eyebrows slightly quirk in comprehension.

                “Tony is snow, his skin light and pure. ‘Black and red’…symbolize death and blood…” Steve answered hesitantly as he realized the first part of the memo reveals that Tony will be executed.

                “And what of ‘by the swiftness of winter metal’?” Fury said as they figured it should tell them how Bucky will murder the billionaire.

                “It could be that Bucky will kill Stark by his bionic arm, the one supposedly that Stark shot.” Sharon suggested as the assumption seemed convincing, but Steve oddly felt that it could be something else. Approximately twenty minutes ticked by and they were still trying to solve the mystery of the second verse, the male scientist returned with a few papers in his hand.

                “Captain Rogers, we tested Mr. Stark’s blood sample. Indeed he has left a trail.”

                “Where does it lead to?”

                “It stops at a cold remote region; it seems to lead to a train graveyard.”

                “What use will Barnes have there?” Fury said, Steve suddenly froze out of dreaded discovery, his breath was cut as he clutched Tony’s tortured photo for it to crumple.

                “That’s it…that’s what he’s going to do…!”

                “What does it mean Captain Rogers?” Sharon asked as Steve could feel himself shake and swallow a glob of saliva.

                “He’s reenacting the whole event in 1945…he’ll take Tony into Zola’s train…”

                “Zola, the scientist who worked for the Red Skull?!” Fury exclaimed as Steve nodded, feeling his mouth dry up like a blazing desert.

                “Bucky is going to kill Tony the same way he died, the cold day when we ambushed Zola’s train, that’s what ‘By the swiftness of winter metal’ means.” Steve clarified as he felt Tony’s photo flutter down from his grasp.  

 

                The journey barely begins with a swarm of clouds clogging the sky with foams of grey; Tony Stark trembled of the frigid wind nipping his defenseless flesh as his right hand squeezed the gash on the middle of his forearm.

Earlier in the dark room where Tony was tortured by waterboarding and beatings, Bucky made the large cut and crushed it harshly in his palm for his precious lifeblood to dribble inside a petite test tube, sending this to Steve as a sweet memento out of revenge. Tony felt apprehensive when he watched Bucky sealed the container; he wasn’t sure how Steve will react to this disgusting humor. He studied the way how his own rich blood slosh within the transparent vessel, having an appearance of a heavenly wine, its garnet dye heavy enough to stain the purest of colors, perhaps this was a blessing.

                Tony treaded upon the fresh blanket of infinite snow, hearing the crisp crunch of the crystals crackle beneath his feet; snowflakes danced musically around him and would powder his glossy hair. Bucky was ahead of him by one step, but the wary Winter Soldier kept his sights on him, Tony could feel the crust of old blood harden for the skin to start healing, but Tony frantically scratched the spot with his fingernails. He bit his chapped bottom lip as he tore the tissue to reopen the wound, forcing blood to ooze and splat against the soft white fields. The ruby red fluid blemished the snowy grounds in a messy path; it began to stream down the lines of his arm and drenched his knuckles as well. After a few minutes, Bucky stopped and whirled around; he took out a black cloth and strode up to a nervous Tony.

                “We can’t have you bleeding to death…” Bucky said with a bit of warmth in his chilled voice as he wrapped the fabric around the lesion as one hand gently held the underside of Tony’s beatific ivory arm, tying a nice knot and cautiously placed the injured limb to Tony’s side. Tony was speechless of the generous act as he searched within the Winter Soldier’s eyes to find any sign, he felt a little flustered when he noted how Bucky was returning his gaze with an uncanny tenderness. Bucky examined those chocolate honey eyes that are big and gorgeous with long jet lashes battering innocently, such radiant lenses seem incapable of deception. Suddenly, Bucky grabbed Tony by the side of his shoulder and threw him down on the snow; Tony lied flat on his back and saw Bucky position his face closely above his, enough to feel his hot breath scamper upon his right cheek.

                “Did you truly believe you could get away with that?”

                “I did, for a while, but I can’t help but think you’re scared of Steve.” Tony taunted, he felt Bucky’s fingers slightly pinch the corners of his mouth.

                “Should I? He’s the one who should be afraid, I have his baby doll…who I can do whatever I want with…” Bucky laughed as he amorously slithered his fingers through the burnish strands of Tony’s hair making the snowflakes dissolve.

                “You’re just gonna piss him off even more.”

                “Good, because you are the key who will unlock his hatred, anger, and despair. You’ll be the one to deliver him into my hands.” Bucky explained with a weighty breath as Tony could feel Bucky’s strong body against his; Tony could feel his fierce whisper and their lips slightly touch, immediately Tony cringed to withdraw deeper into the snow, making Bucky chuckle and press his fingers on Tony’s satiny lips to outline their lovely crescent shape.

                “Don’t count on it.” Tony responded with annoyance that he turned his head away to look at the white wasteland instead of his abductor. Bucky stood up and pulled Tony up by his battered arm, making Tony wince at the sharp pain.

                “The odds are in my favor.” Bucky simply replied as he dragged Tony who had his heels dug into the egg white earth, but the Winter Soldier’s strength was able to move him with ease. Tony was on the edge of fretfulness, since Bucky at this point has stopped his trail of blood for Steve to track down, he wasn’t certain how he can continue to mark the road. He suddenly pondered the awkward moment when he and Bucky had their mouths in contact; showing him there is more than one way to bleed. Tony nipped his slick bottom lip by the tip of his fang brutally, and forced his molars to clamp and bite the inside of his cheek. The metallurgic flavor of thick blood accumulated rapidly, Tony lowered his head and with revulsion, he spat for a glob of the rubicund liquid to blotch the virgin snow. Bucky noticed the noise of slight gagging that he glanced at the billionaire whose oral cavity was sopping with rivulets of cerise fluid, it made the Winter Soldier form a dirty smirk.

                “Well this is amusing; you won’t have any other man come close to you unless it is Steve, what surprising fidelity.” Bucky shared with his head shaking as Tony glowered at him. However, he felt his own bloody lips curled to a crafty smile as he saw tomato red droplets splat on the snow, exactly what he wanted; now Steve will find him.

 

                Steve Rogers was in a SHIELD locker room fixing the straps of his fingerless gloves and flipped his shield to carry it on his back. He opened the holster along his beltline and took out the tungsten bracelets that Tony created; he rubbed the smooth bends of the ebony colored bands with his index finger. Steve exhaled a sad huffy sigh, he yearned to have Tony again, as he binds the accessories on his wrists, seeking solace and reminding him of his sole purpose of this mission.

                “ _In the past few years, it didn’t seem to matter that much, figured I’ll wait_.”

                “ _For what_?”

                “… _right partner_.”

He wishes he could tell Peggy that he did find the right partner, which it is Tony Stark; he knows that she would be so happy for him. Sharon Carter quietly walked inside the chamber to find Steve pondering and touching the polished surfaces of the dark bangles.

                “Captain Rogers, may we have a word?” Sharon asked as she saw Steve seem to snap away from his daze, but he seemed a bit uneasy. Here he was, thinking about the conversation he had with her great aunt, the day he was taken to become a Super-Soldier, and Peggy was there to support him.

                “What is there left to talk about?” Steve questioned as he was still a bit fumed of her earlier actions, he crossed his arms against his powerful chest.

                “I know I overstepped my bounds and took advantage of the director’s absence to arrest Stark. I apologize, I came to the conclusion he was Bucky’s accomplice, it was a huge mistake.”

                “You went behind my back and Fury’s, but that doesn’t compare when you took Tony away from me. He is out there with Bucky, and who knows what he is doing to him now!” Steve yelled out of indignation as he slammed his palm against a locker, making a large dent and breaking the lock.

                “I figured nothing I can say could make anything better, that’s why I want to get back in the Winter Soldier case. Let me come with you, I’ll help you get Stark back.”

                “Why would you want to—“

                “I want to amend my mistakes. Please, I want to help.” Sharon said as Steve was stunned, she seemed sincere and willing to make things right despite all the illegal deeds she performed.

                “… _You must promise me one thing, that you’ll stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man_.” Steve could still hear the kind voice of Abraham Erskine give him this vital piece of advice on a silent evening in the training grounds. He remembered the quiet night, sitting on cots across one another, the doctor reminding him that it was better to be a great man than an obedient soldier. Steve had his share of faults, especially lying in his military application so he could join and fight in World War II.

                “Well, a good man gives second chances, and I want to be a good man. I accept your help Agent Carter.” Steve answered with a small smile as he knew this would make Dr. Erskine proud of him.

                “Thank you Captain Rogers, when are we leaving to find Stark?”

                “First, prepare yourself, and then we’ll follow the trail of blood Tony left behind. Be ready to board the jet under five minutes.”

                “Okay, I’ll meet you on the rooftop.” Sharon concluded as she ran off to gather the necessary weapons for the new mission. Steve immediately headed for the elevator making a gusty sigh; he entered with the steel doors sliding shut behind him when he pressed a button. His mind was overtaken by havoc as he was struggling with inner conflicts, Bucky is his best friend, so close like a brother, but undoubtedly tainted by a mysterious brainwashing third party. This isn’t Bucky’s fault; he is enslaved by the lack of memories, fueled by a twisted revenge, and waging war within himself to revive his real identity or continue to stay as the Winter Soldier. Steve did not know if he had the strength to fight and possibly kill his companion, not when they have been through so many unfortunate instances together. However, the love of his life is tangled in this chaos; Steve has been waiting for more than seventy years to have a romantic relationship with Tony Stark and then someday become a happily married couple with children of their own. Steve didn’t want to have Tony be taken away from him forever, not when they established such a tight bond and how they fill the emptiness in one another’s once damaged hearts. There has to be a way to save both Bucky and Tony without anyone of them dying in the end, Steve realized this is the most difficult challenge he has ever undertaken in his entire lifetime and thus pain will inevitably be produced.

 

                Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter trekked through the snowy plains once the plane landed for the team to scout the area for any clues. The SHIELD jet took off to drop more agents in different spots of the cold region to possibly surround Bucky. The two ran among the white flakes as they breathed lightly to see puffs of air, Steve was ahead of Sharon since he could feel his athletic legs pump and were urged to locate Tony. His face was slightly flushed by a tomato red dye that heated his cheeks, as he could feel voices of the past linger inside the caverns of his ears.

                “ _I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I’ve seen the footage; the only thing you really fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down the wire and let the other guy crawl over you_.” Steve could feel his old words haunt and sting him, still remembering New York within a large helicarrier, the Avengers gathered in one of the lab rooms with tension rising. He recalled the aggressive tone in his no-nonsense vocals, towering over the little Iron Man for his shadow to swallow him by a couple of inches.

                “ _You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero_.” The remark drilled harshly in like a rusted nail, a boundary he regrettably crossed, he was so enraged by Tony that he wasn’t able to detect the discreet expressions. Steve was ripped by dejection when he never noticed how the bright blue-white tinted light emanated from the arc reactor seemed to become dimmer and faded underneath his Black Sabbath shirt. There was a tight press between Tony’s salmon pink lips but also secret tears were swelling making his eyeballs shimmer with a milky hue, not one transparent droplet crept down his high cheek bones.

                As Steve felt the powdery snow fly beneath the heels of his combat boots, he bit his bottom lip with heavy remorse as he knew that he made Tony cry that day, though Tony was trying to appear brave and unaffected. It must of took all of his might to not to submit to the grief, but tried to disguise it with belligerence, it was a horrible moment for the both of them. Steve vowed that he will do anything to not make Tony shed any tears, but Tony did sob when the SHIELD agents stabbed him with tranquilizers and was defending Tony without any hesitation. Sadly, he indirectly forced his beloved to have floods of pure water run down his lovely curved face, Steve put his own life on the line, and Tony couldn’t tolerate the thought of Steve suffering for him, the Super-Soldier knew he broke the promise unintentionally, but he was determined to renew it once he is reunited with his precious Tony. Pieces of shaved ice glided and blistered against his exposed skin as a slight chilly breeze stroke his soft golden hair. His cerulean blue eyes noticed the splattering of blood blemishing the grounds; the deep redness of the liquid alerted him that it was still fresh.

                “It looks like we are getting close; they’re not too far ahead.” Steve declared as he slowed his pace purposely for Sharon to pause at his side.

                “Well, that’s a relief. I just got a message from SHIELD; they managed to trace the final destination for the train. It looks like it will stop at an abandoned HYDRA base.” Sharon reported as she jogged with Steve and put away her communicator.

                “Are some SHIELD agents stationed in the HYDRA ruins?”

                “Yes, that way they can capture Bucky.”

                “It’s futile to have them waiting. As soon as Bucky throws Tony out of Zola’s train, he will escape through the mountain pass and force the train to crash and kill our agents in the HYDRA base.”

                “How do you know he will do that?”

                “It’s a feeling. Who is in charge of the team?”

                “It’s Agent Maria Hill.”

                “Contact her immediately and tell her to get out of there.”

Steve started to speed up again as his eyes would constantly shift to see the trail of Tony’s blood, he was desperate to reach the train before it moved out. He felt a snowflake float upon his broad jawbone and felt it start to melt, it gave him a memory, one that soon foreshadowed how he and Tony were in love with one another for the longest time. Steve remembered that he was getting ready to leave California and settle in Washington for a while since SHIELD needed him to work closer to headquarters. Alone in his apartment complex in New York, he was cleaning the whole residence, and soon he faced his stripped mattress that held a large suitcase. Steve began to fold and pile his white T-shirts, he was slightly startled by the sudden ring of his house phone, and it was odd since he hardly gave his number to anyone. He walked over to his drawer and answered the telephone with a causal greeting; Steve nearly fell backwards out of astonishment.

                “Hey, how’s it going Capsicle?” Tony responded with his usual vivacious tone, but he sounded exhausted.

                “Tony? Is that really you?”

                “Well, sorry to disappoint you, you were probably expecting a call from your girlfriend.”

                “Girlfriend? I don’t have one, what makes you think that I do?”

                “Ah well, you know, you’re Captain America. Who wouldn’t want someone like you, you’re pretty brave, honest, and good-looking—did I just say that? Scratch that last part—“

                “Tony, is there something you want to tell me?” Steve interrupted suspiciously as he couldn’t help but feel blush powder his cheeks and his heart start to pulsate loudly beneath his chest.

                “Yeah, umm I’m in Tennessee.”

                “What are you doing there?! I thought you were in Malibu?”

                “I was in Malibu, but my house blew up. Not because of my tinkering, it’s just some terrorist after me that’s all.”

                “Geez Tony how can you say this like it’s no big deal!”

                “It’s my problem; I can’t have you getting involved again.”

                “Again, what does that mean? We haven’t spoken since the Battle of New York.”

                “Look let me explain. This guy calls himself the Mandarin, he was planning on targeting you in New York, but I called him out. So that way he could come after me instead of you.”

                “I don’t get why he would want to attack me in the first place.”

                “Somehow he found out how much you mean to me, he vowed to take everything I care about.” Tony replied softly as Steve could feel the air in his lungs become expelled.

                “Tony, I—“

                “Cap, I got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time so first off, I’m so sorry for putting you in harm’s way, it was selfish and stupid and it won’t happen again—“

                “Please Tony; just come home, here in New York with me. I can protect you—“

                “No…and I’m sorry in advance because I can’t come home yet. I need to find this guy; you gotta stay safe that’s all I know…” Tony said with a bit of sorrow as Steve could hear a slight creak in the background and the howling of a small blizzard.

                “You can’t go after him alone—“

                “I have to, and whatever you do, don’t you dare find me. I can’t forgive myself if I put you in danger again, I just can’t lose you.”

                “No Tony, don’t do this—“

                “Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll get to see you again someday…bye Cap…” Tony concluded and Steve heard the connection break, he slowly placed the phone on the edge of the counter. Steve could feel his body begin to quake as he quickly reviewed the conversation in his head, this Mandarin was making him lose his nerve and Tony was fighting this war with no one. Steve looked at his Avengers uniform sitting within the pocket of his baggage and his shield leaning against the wall next to the bedstead, he took the costume in his hands and touched the patriotic colors. With an angry huff, he gripped the clothing in his fingers and stared at the shiny surface of his shield, desiring to thrust its rim down to decapitate the Mandarin, giving an example that all who attempt to hurt or kill Tony, will be sentenced to death.

                “That must be the train graveyard.” Sharon spoke up suddenly making Steve cast his memories aside to look at what was ahead. There were scattered fragments of trains that were coated with rust and ice, Steve saw that one distinctive train looked functional and it was sitting on the metal tracks, polished and armored with tough metal.

                “Zola’s train, we have to get inside Agent Carter.”

                “Yes Captain Rogers.” The two quickened frantically when they heard the vehicle produce a smoky wheeze as Steve noted that Tony’s trail of blood ended at the foot of the cargo door. The moment the train started to chug slowly on the railings, Steve slashed an opening on the locked entry and jumped inside with Sharon following him. Soon, the train began to pick up velocity as Steve and Sharon found themselves searching within the storage room. The floor gently rattled beneath their heels as they were surprised of finding sacks of pricy animal furs and a huge abundance of grain.

                “Looks like Bucky is trying to disguise this as a commercial train, he must be hiding HYDRA weapons.” Steve said as he passed by a few shelves containing more miscellaneous items as Sharon scooped up a pile of seeds and let them slip through her fingers to tumble back inside the package.

                “He must have moved them to a different section on this train.”

                “So it seems…” Steve responded austerely as he snapped the entrance to a second shipment chamber open, his azure blue eyes hardened as Sharon let out a gasp. The whole area was stacked with newly equipped HYDRA artillery and unlit sticks of dynamite, all the armaments were swathed by a slick substance as the nozzles of guns were dripping with the mysterious fluid. Steve bended his knees and smothered his fingers on a tainted missile, he brought the liquid near the caves of his nostrils, they flared madly of the revolting smell as he shook his hand to let the sludge splat on the ground.

                “Why would he spoil these weapons?”

                “I was right…this is gasoline…after he kills Tony, he is going to make this train explode in the abandoned HYDRA base and make his escape. Did you warn Agent Hill and her team?” Steve questioned as he became worried for the SHIELD agents posted in the deserted region.

                “I had to leave them the message, they haven’t responded back.”

                “The connection must have been broken off; we can’t let Bucky light this cargo room on fire.”

                “How exactly are we going to save both Stark and the SHIELD team, we don’t enough time. Bucky must already be ready to get rid of Stark and the train is heading for the base, how can we possibly throw all these weapons out?”

                “We’re not throwing them out.” Steve replied simply as he spotted a fire hose rolled up in a glass case against the wall. He punched the fragile box and stretched out the tube with transparent shards clinking upon the metallic floor, he handed Sharon the tan colored pipe.

                “What do you want me to do?”

                “Spray all the weapons; the water will wash away the gasoline. Do not leave anything flammable, I’m going to find Tony.” Steve ordered as he received a nod of understanding from Sharon, he immediately ran and entered a different sector of the train with a strong grip on his shield. He sprinted down the long halls of railroad cars, noticing with uneasiness that they were the same steel gray walls and panels from his dark memories of the ambush in 1945. Steve could see the black shades of specters invade the environment; feeling and remembering the contemptible day, seeing himself lurk cautiously through these vile corridors with Bucky tailing behind him with gun in hand. He shook his head and breathed a poignant sigh, trying to chase away the tormenting phantoms of the moments during World War II. This was the point of no return, it was time to jump inside the deepest flames of hell and wrestle the demons of his past, to trick the devil and steal back the soul of his lover.

 

                Tony Stark bellowed out a deafening scream as he felt Bucky stomp down on his wound that was recovering on the midpoint of his arm, the nauseating laceration was reopened and began soaking the black fabric. Bucky stripped the obscured colored cloth from the awful gash to see the ripped skin and the thick apple red blood ooze. It began spreading and touched the tip of Bucky’s boot; Tony coughed violently when he felt the Winter Soldier flicked his leg and kicked against the center of his abdomen. Tony uttered a soft moan as he buried the right side of his face against the iron ground, feeling his body fidget in fear. Bucky pried open the enormous sliding door of the freight car to let in a bitter screech of the wind, Tony pushed himself up with shaky arms and saw the view of the mountains with their intricate passageways sail by in a blur since the train was at top speed. Bucky strode up to Tony who curled up his legs closely to resemble a fetus, the Winter Soldier yanked him harshly upwardly, and swiftly he slithered behind Iron Man and tightly squeezed the entire upper torso by the powerful bind of his arms.

                “This is your permanent stop.” Bucky whispered with a cruel delight near Tony’s left ear as he motioned for them to pace up to the precarious ledge of the opened door. Tony felt the cold gales waffle through his rich dark locks and suck the last traces of color to make his mien pallid; his toes teetered along the edge and were trying to find a solid surface.

                “Don’t do this Bucky, don’t torture Steve anymore. Aren’t you his friend?!” Tony pleaded with despair as he couldn’t bear for Steve to suffer losing him and watch his best friend dwell in the fires of wickedness.

                “No I’m not; he already lost me as a friend. Now I want him to lose everything and your death will fulfill this vision.” Bucky proclaimed, he was about to release Tony to plunge him down the narrow strip of the ravine. However, Bucky felt a crushing blow against his backside that forced Tony to be thrown to the side to crash against the foot of a wall. Bucky could feel his spinal cord tingle with a bit of agony, but he angrily whirled around and saw Captain America stand with threatening eyes and with a snarled expression.

                “I won’t let you Bucky.” Steve announced as he growled menacingly and tilted his shield for it to point directly at the Winter Soldier.

                “Like it or not, Stark will die.” Bucky simply grumbled as Steve glanced to see Tony shift slightly and painfully tried to sit up, feeling better knowing that he is alive.

                “Over my dead body.” Steve grouched with a frigid tone as Tony was trying to return to consciousness. Steve and Bucky instantly charged at each other, the red rim of the shield struck the metallic plates of Bucky’s artificial arm, feeling it wedge deeply in between two steel portions. The Super-Soldier tried to yank out his shield but it was imbedded firmly, Bucky took advantage that he swung his arm to drag Steve almost near the verge. Bucky unsheathed a knife from the fold of his outfit and aimed it at Steve’s ribcage; Steve rapidly dodged and managed to take out the shield from the bionic limb. However, Bucky managed to slice open the left holster on Steve’s waist, to Steve’s horror; he watched the engagement ring he planned to give to Tony soar from the tattered case. It projected into the air and then it descended to clatter against the floor, it bounced and headed towards the outside. Steve dived after it with a frenetic haste; he felt his fingertips take a hold of the gleaming band, suddenly he felt Bucky’s hand grab his ankle and slam him brutally on the ground. He saw with an overwhelming heartache that the ring rolled and plummeted down into the depths. Bucky tossed away his dagger and noticed that Tony has finally snapped out of his heavy trance, he jerked the weakened brunette.

                “Hey Steve, heads up.” Bucky said with a loud malicious chuckle as Steve was still flat on his belly, but he turned his head slightly to see Tony captured. The Winter Soldier took a hold of Tony and hurled the defenseless engineer out of the train.

                “No!!!!” Steve yelled out as he shoved his own body for his chest to press on the brink and he managed to catch Tony by his bleeding right arm. He could feel the warm tomato red blood of his lover saturate his entire hand; Tony gave out noisy grunts as he felt the ruby torrents rush down the underside of his forearm. Steve could feel Tony’s hand start to slip from his hand; he would constantly have to squeeze harder to gain a steadier grip since the wetness of the blood made their palms oleaginous.

                “Ah Steve, I can’t—! “ Tony croaked with his honey eyes blown with fright as he could feel his entire arm become stung by a drumming ache as the snowy gusts screamed in his ears.

                “Don’t let go of me, hold on!” Steve took his free hand and unclipped a tungsten bracelet by the tug of his pearly teeth. He took a hold of the bangle and slapped it on Tony’s wrist when he grabbed Tony’s other arm, Steve finally held Tony by both of his arms as Steve dug the front of his combat boots into a crack on the floor so he and Tony wouldn’t fall. Steve heaved Tony with dread when he heard Bucky approaching them from behind; at this point they were both vulnerable. Suddenly, Bucky evaded a gun shot that rung stridently upon the metal floor; he directed his glare at the exit, seeing Sharon Carter stand there with weapon in hand.    

                “Step away from them!” Sharon ordered as the Winter Soldier seemed uninterested to comply, Steve breathed a large sigh of relief. She walked closer for her heels to thump softly to approach Bucky and positioned herself near Steve’s laid body. Without warning, Sharon fired another round; Tony began to wail with high-pitched shrieks, the bullet buried inside Tony’s flesh on the joint of his shoulder for rivulets of blood to leak and splay. It forced Tony to release his grasp and decrease a few inches, Steve let out a gasp as he seized Tony quickly by his uninjured arm. Steve sank his entire upper torso passed the edge and used his left appendage to wrap it around Tony’s pelvis; he puffed as he successfully hauled Tony up. The Super-Soldier tumbled backwards on his backside with Tony sprawled upon his brawny chest cavity, but Bucky snatched up Tony and envelope him in a tight lockage with his arms, Steve reacted that he scrambled to get up but Bucky clomped his foot on Steve’s six-pack stomach. Captain America jolted by the impact that he felt strings of saliva burst from his gaping mouth, Tony winced at the disturbing sight, squirming within the choking hold.

                “You dirty little—! “ Tony blurted out with bellicosity as his legs started to kick fiercely like a wild horse as Sharon had a sticky lipstick smirk while targeting her weapon at Steve’s temples, she stared with immoral eyes at Tony while clicking the safety lock off the gun.

                “It doesn’t seem fit for Captain Rogers to settle with someone pathetic as you.”

                “Why are you doing this!?” Steve demanded as he was overtaken by betrayal and hostility.

                “It’s simple really, to possibly replicate the Super-Soldier serum, but my main goal is to steal Stark’s knowledge and his industry.”

                “Keep your filthy hands off my boyfriend, my brain, and my business!” Tony shouted out as he made a snarky bark when Bucky placed more pressured against Steve’s gut.

                “Everything is already falling into my hands. Bucky has served me well to deliver the two of you to me; his obedience shall be rewarded.”

                “I got you both Stark and Rogers. Now give me my memories.” Bucky ordered with a raw cord in his throat as Sharon reached into her dress jacket and revealed a crystalline bottle filled with a sea green liquid that rippled within the glass borders.

                “I don’t see any point in regaining memories from the past, this doesn’t matter at all.” Sharon commented as she shook the flask in front of Bucky who became irritated of her refusal.

                “We made a deal Carter!” Bucky roared as his arms slackened a bit by his outraged emotion as Tony and Steve were alarmed of how Sharon was the one who brainwashed Bucky, he was just a victim in this.

                “First, kill Captain America. I want to see Stark cry.” Sharon responded with a poison voice, Tony was beyond wrath that he felt the tungsten bracelet melt and swarm to cover from his fingertips to his upper shoulder. The beautiful crimson armor cloaked his unwounded arm, Tony elbowed Bucky who sputtered out a mixture of faint blood and spit, at the same time Steve seized Sharon by the bulk of her calf and flipped her to crumple against the floor. The transparent container hording all of Bucky’s memories flew from her hand and was snatched by Tony, Iron Man twisted around as he popped the cork with a fang. His hot rod red gauntlet swiftly clutched the nape of Bucky’s neck and converted the fingertips into drilling needles; the spiny points penetrated his skin and made the Winter Soldier holler with a cantankerous sound. Tony flung the turquoise colored fluid inside Bucky’s mouth that swallowed it instantly before his esophagus would suffocate on it, he stepped back a little to see a few droplets dribble the small arcs of his scowling lips. Bucky felt a burning agitation detonate as he became disoriented, he stumbled forward into Tony’s arms feeling the pain surge, making his hand compress Tony’s armored wrist and scrunch it for the metallic covering to tear away from his persona and clatter between their feet.

                “Howard Stark, is that you?” Bucky said as the darkness was banished from his eyes and vocals, Tony slightly blushed when he felt the Winter Soldier slightly bent and settled the crest of his forehead on Tony to stare intently at the flints of gold and chocolate in the billionaire’s irises.

                “No, I’m his son, Tony.” He replied with almost in a wispy whisper as Steve was starting to sit up, witnessing the scene unfold itself. Steve felt a fraternal warmness erupt within his sternum as it seemed Bucky was finally returning to his old self, he mentioned Howard since he never met Tony before, it was a reassuring sign.

                “Who would have thought…Stark having a kid…wait until I tell Steve…” Bucky responded with a breezy laugh, and then he suddenly collapsed onto the ground with his eyelids closed. Tony immediately kneeled and brushed the long strands of hair from Bucky’s face, Steve was about to lift himself up, but his upper thigh was punctured by the ball of a bullet. Steve banged his kneecaps with a sharp groan as lines of blood stained the material of his pants and raced down the pathways of his muscular leg. Tony heard Steve’s screech that he saw with a blend of fury and repulsion that Sharon managed to stand up again. Steve clenched his fists as he noticed Tony resume on his feet with his hand cradling his arm that was completely numb, Captain America thought Sharon would fire at him again, but he let out a shattering cry when he saw the gunshot burrowed a hole on Tony’s flesh instead, slightly near his hamstring. Tony unshackled a shrill as he dropped beside the fallen Bucky with a hand clasping over the lesion.

                “You leave me no choice; I’ll let Captain Rogers see you die. I can claim your industry and designs without you.” Sharon squawked with frustration as the barrel of the weapon was out of ammo, she tossed it away and approached Tony. She grabbed Tony with both hands and started dragging the dying Iron Man by his bloody arm towards the brim of the open door to throw him out.

                “You can’t do this—“Steve began with a shuddering voice as he struggled to pick himself up.

                “Once I’m done with him, I’ll be on my way. We are soon going to approach a slight bump in the track; it will make the train jump a little, but enough to knock over the sticks of candles I set up when you were gone. It will light up the two rooms holding the kerosene drenched HYDRA weapons. Then you, Bucky, and Agent Hill with her team will be caught up in the blast.” Sharon explained her ultimate plan as Steve panicked of how so many lives were at stake. She towed him for halfway of Tony’s body to be over the edge as Steve crawled towards her feeling the tungsten bangle he left on began to expand and engulfed his entire arm with the armor of Iron Man. Just when Steve thought he was too late when he thrust out his open palm for the blue repulsor to discharge, he was overtaken by bafflement when he saw Bucky Barnes directly behind Sharon. His longtime war buddy extracted a stiletto that was strapped to his clothed thigh; he yanked her by the roots of her hair and slit her throat for a flood of dark blood pour from the long incision. Sharon instantly died with her eyeballs lolling backwards, Bucky pushed the corpse from the train and into the skinny gorge below as he clutched Tony around his curvy waist with his bionic arm and lifted him away from the ledge. Steve felt everything move so fast that he slowly lowered the repulsor ray and breathed heavily with exhaustion and tranquility. He finally stood up as he leaned on his right leg, he tottered towards Bucky who still embraced Tony, the exquisite brunette had his eyes closed and his head delicately perched on Bucky’s chest. Bucky turned to look at Steve as his pupils seem to be widening with a pang of remembrance, he remained immobile and continued to encase the frail son of Howard Stark.

                “Hey bud, do you remember me?” Steve asked with a croak as he felt hope stir when he saw the familiar grin appear on Bucky’s lips.

                “Do you mean Steve Rogers, that stupid little kid who gets into fights?” Bucky countered with tease as Steve cried out happily and hugged Bucky, making Tony in the middle who didn’t seem awake.

                “Aw Bucky, I’m glad you’re back.”

                “Me too man, sorry for the stuff I did. Especially concerning your little girlfriend here.”

                “I heard that…ugh…” The two united friends heard the faint mutter from Tony who was pressed by their tall strong bodies; he fluttered his eyes to open with a pouty expression. Steve laughed with jubilance as he started to smother Tony with butterfly kisses as Bucky was kind enough to provide support for Tony.

                “Don’t make that face, you know it’s true.” Steve replied as he nodded at Bucky, letting him know he can release Tony, Steve enveloped the smaller man and buried his face within Tony’s fleecy dark fawn hair.

                “Steve in a relationship, it’s about time.” Bucky commented as he walked at the verge of the door to see the railroad tracks beneath as Steve chuckled while he watched Tony tiredly limp on him fully. Bucky diverted his attention to look up that the train will soon enter the tunnel station of the forsaken HYDRA base; his semi-long hair was combed by the airstreams as his face was painted by a sudden terror.

                “Bucky what’s the matter?” Steve inquired as he felt wary when he saw his companion rapidly approach him and started shoving him and Tony into one of the hallways of the train.

                “We’re getting close to the HYDRA ruins.”

                “The SHIELD agents are still in there and the tainted weapons are still aboard. We will all die by the explosion if we hit that bump on the railroad.” Steve exclaimed as he almost forgot that Sharon had one last action of revenge.

                “There is hardly any time left, both artillery rooms are far behind in the freight cars. We won’t be able to get those candles.”

                “All we have to do is cut the cable to separate the cargo cars from our current point and force them to topple off the tracks and fall from the mountain.” Tony spoke up suddenly as he seemed a bit more alert but was becoming dizzy for the loss of blood.

                “It’s our last chance. I’ll cut the wire, but we need something strong enough to push those cars off.” Bucky said as he slung Steve’s shield on his forearm, Steve carried Tony bridal style and they headed towards the corridor’s exit. Steve slowed down by the wound on his upper thigh but he kept a suitable pace behind Bucky.

                “Steve, use the repulsor ray to create an avalanche. The rocks will push those cars down.” Tony said as he had everything figured out, Steve was impressed and nodded obediently. They thrust open the huge door and found themselves standing along another verge to face the metallic wire connecting the divided sectors of the train together. Steve placed Tony down and made the brunette take a firm hold on him, Bucky used Steve’s shield to jab the chain and made a large crack for the loops to start to unwind. Bucky stabbed the towline once more for it to abruptly snap in half seeing the commercial cars containing the HYDRA weapons skit a bit behind them. All three felt a violent rattling under their feet making them all leap with the wheels scrapping against the rails and hitting the bump on the road, they held on to the frame of the door and only had a few seconds left remaining.

                “Do it now Steve!” Bucky bellowed out over the thunderous boom of the angry wind as Steve targeted the snowy slabs of stone of the mountain by the stretch of his armor cladded limb and instantly fired the repulsor ray. The eerie cobalt blue light charged and ignited upon the smooth granite, the landslide tackled the sides of the cargo cars, and the massive boulders attacked and launched the merchandise carts to spiral down the gorge. When they flipped, they immediately burst into powerful flames, the pressure of the explosion made Steve and Bucky both surrounded Tony and protected him in a tight huddle. The three reluctantly detached from one another after a few minutes and saw the gray haze of smoke and orange sparks float around. They were a bit startled when they noted how the train entered the tunnel that glowed a dim light; Bucky slapped his hand upon Steve’s shoulder.

                “I’m gonna head for the engine room and put a stop to this crazy ride.” Bucky said as Steve gave him a joyful smile while cuddling Tony’s entire backside, the couple stared fondly of the ex-Winter Soldier.

                “Thank you Bucky, I mean it.”

                “Well, I did say I was with you till the end of the line.” Bucky mentioned as Steve felt like he found his brother again, friendship was restored and the good memories were swarming.

                “And so you were. I’m just glad you’re back to normal.” Tony commented as Steve ripped a sleeve from his uniform and wrapped the bulky fabric around Tony’s forearm that was still gushing with threads of blood.

                “You never gave up on me, even when I hurt you. I say Steve is definitely a lucky man.” Bucky responded as he deviously winked at Tony who was astounded of the flirtation.

                “Don’t you have a train to stop?” Steve purposely questioned as he couldn’t suppress the small amount of jealousy arousing inside.

                “Oh right I get it, I’ll let the lovebirds have their moment.” Bucky joked as he strolled into the shadowy passage.

                “Tony, I’m so relieved that you’re all right.” Steve declared as he swooped Tony in another amorous embrace, Tony tightly gripped the back of his uniform.

                “I’ll be okay, it’s just some bleeding.”

                “Is it just me, or are you recovering faster.” The Super-Soldier pointed out that Tony’s swelling on his right eye has been gone for a while and the patches of the green purple bruises vanished as well from the torture event.

                “I finally released Extremis; I locked it away when we moved to Washington. I didn’t think I would need it until recently. Since I’m using it for the first time, the healing is gonna take a while to really kick in.” Tony explained as Steve did recall that months ago that the brilliant engineer did inject the Extremis serum into his system, able to control and shut it off completely. He has never experimented on using it until this desperate hour in which his life was on the border; only two percent of the population can survive the dangerous but beneficial formula Extremis and Tony is so far the only man who lives to tell the tale.

                “You should have activated it sooner.”

                “If I did, then you would have never found my trail of blood.”

                “All right, I can understand that.”

                “Glad this is over, I’m beat.” Tony said as he slouched wearily and rested his forehead against Steve’s sternum, hands slowly racing up from Steve’s chiseled abs to his diaphragm, making Steve feel his breath escape from his lips.

                “Me too, but it was all worth it, because I have you back.” Steve replied as he soothingly ran his fingers through Tony’s short fleecy tresses. He then took a hold of Tony’s velvet cheeks, cupping them in his large hands, lifting his head so he could drown in those appealing almond eyes and become enchanted by the battering of dark lashes. Steve circled his thumbs upon the dainty skin as Tony flushed into a rosy dye and felt the insane vibrations of his soft heart; the Super-Soldier drew nearer for their noses to touch and their mouths to be inches apart to quaff down their weighty sighs. Though they could feel the train begin to decrease its velocity, their affections were increasing drastically. Steve took the initiative and budged forward, Tony didn’t move a single limb, and Captain America sweetly pressed on Tony’s strawberry red full lips. Tony parted his oral cavity wider feeling Steve suckle on his bottom lip and snaked his hungry tongue inward to soon be greeted by a wet stroke, Tony swirled his tongue around Steve’s, it forced Steve to groan in pleasure and smile blissfully within the damp smooch. They separated their mouths when the train came to a complete stop near a platform, seeing Agent Hill and her team run to them. Bucky came out of the shade of the walkway to join Steve and Tony, he assisted the wounded couple to step onto the sandy area one by one. Steve encountered Maria Hill who gestured her medics to take out the bullet from his upper thigh and sterilize it.

                “Agent Hill, there is so much I have to report.” Steve said as he felt a SHIELD doctor removed the shell with a pair of tweezers and smothered the red gap with ointment.

                “Where is Agent Carter and why is the Winter Soldier alive?” Maria asked as she was stunned how she saw Bucky kneel beside Tony who was sitting on the dirt, and taking out the bullets from his serrated skin.

                “Carter was the one behind this, she brainwashed Bucky to do her bidding, she planned to destroy Washington, and the attempt to murder Tony was all her doing. Bucky was the one who helped us in the end.” Steve explained as Maria motioned her operative team to stand down and signaled her physicians to treat Tony’s wounds.

                “Captain Rogers, I never thought Carter would betray you.” Maria said sympathetically as Steve shook his head while feeling a white patch stamp upon his lesion.

                “She betrayed all of us, not just me.”

                “I’ll make sure Fury hears about this. I don’t think we want Bucky to be arrested, not when he helped you saved every one of us.”

                “It was not only just Bucky and I, Tony was the one who told us how to save you and the SHIELD agents.”

                “In beginning, I didn’t like Tony so much, but now I respect him even more. It just goes to show how you should really get to know someone before making assumptions.”

                “That is true. There is something about him that draws you in; he has always been something special.” Steve replied absently as he was distracted by directing his view to see Tony start whimpering when Bucky took out the bullet from his upper joint.

                “Go to him, it’s only fair to say that you two need to be with each other right now.”

                “What would you be doing?”

                “Don’t worry, I’m going to contact Fury now and clear up the situation before anything else happens.”

                “Thank you Agent Hill.” Steve responded gratefully as he was about to leave, but Maria stopped him for a moment.

                “And by the way, I have always supported you and Tony being together.” Maria confessed as Steve felt his own lips quirk to a broad smile, he appreciated it so much as he gave an approving nod. Steve approached Bucky and Tony, the ex-Winter Soldier stood up to face his war buddy with the light of joviality.

                “Tony was just telling me about Extremis; it’s so funny that you two are Super-Soldiers.”

                “Really? I thought Extremis was a virus.”

                “Actually it was, but honey it’s an upgraded version of Dr. Erskine’s serum. So, I am a Super-Soldier.” Tony explained as he stared up at the two while remaining on the earthy platform with legs stretched out.

                “Not so different, aren’t we?” Steve said with a bright smile as he peered down at Tony who looked more adorable by his innocent expression.

                “No, I guess not.” Tony responded softly as he was safely shielded by Steve’s warm shadow, Bucky noticed the burning glint in Steve’s eyes; it was quite a sight to see those sky blue lenses to radiate a rare light.

                “Steve, we need to talk.” Bucky said with a bit of firmness but he still seemed content, Tony appeared bewildered and slightly apprehensive when he saw Bucky pulled Steve aside by his arm.

                “Bucky, what’s going on?” Steve asked as he would make quick glances at Tony who curled up his legs.

                “Remember how I was still brainwashed by Sharon in the train?”

                “Yeah, but Bucky you already apologized for hurting us—“

                “I’m not talking about that, it has to do something with that ring.” Bucky mentioned as he flinched a little when he saw Steve ran through his golden locks and huffed a disappointed sigh.

                “Oh that. I wasn’t able to catch it before it fell; I was planning on proposing to Tony.”

                “I’m sorry about that; I can really see that you want to marry him.”

                “It’s okay, I’m sure he and I can wait a little longer until I get him another ring.”

                “You know, you can still ask him to marry you.”

                “I don’t have a ring Bucky.”

                “Steve, you don’t need it. What really matters is that you know Tony will love you and not for the stuff you buy him. Wouldn’t he rather pick your heart than some ring?” Bucky responded as he patted reassuringly on Steve’s shoulder. Steve took in Bucky’s wisdom and lowered his head with a sense of understanding.

                “Tony has told me he has always been in love with me ever since he was a kid. Telling people he was going to be my wife and start a big family.” Steve replied with a small chuckle as he cherished the story wholeheartedly, he tried to hide the smile that was outlining on his mouth.

                “Then there is really nothing stopping you. Tony probably was surrounded by hundreds of men who wanted him, but all he really wanted was to be with you.”

                “How do you know?”

                “I know I don’t know much about Tony, but I can see he needs you. He is the same little kid who would do anything to be loved by you.” Bucky clarified as Steve could feel himself blush to a pink shade of this accurate analysis, it didn’t take much for Bucky to come to this conclusion.

                “You’re right. I don’t think I can picture myself married to anyone except Tony. I want us to get married and have children…I want to wake up every morning with him in my arms. I want to live and die with him.” Steve uttered sincerely as he couldn’t resist turning his gaze to study his significant other, he smiled gently when he watched Tony laced his fingers like a bashful teenager and try not to look at his direction.

                “Then you know what you got to do.”

                “Yes, but I would like my best man to witness it.” Steve replied as he saw how Bucky became more jubilant as he felt Steve perch his hand on the side of his shoulder.

                “You want me to be your best man?”

                “Of course, you’ve always been the best man.”

                “Thanks.” Bucky and Steve hugged one another just like the old days, delighted to at least reclaim something that was once lost in the past. The two separated and started to approach Tony, they walked side-by-side with Steve feeling a blend of nervousness and excitement.

                “Oh man, I hope he says yes.” Steve whispered confidentially as Bucky stretched out a grin and lightly punched Steve’s arm.

                “You worry way too much.”

Tony Stark quietly watched the two men stand in front of him, towering over him with their lofty heights; he cocked his head like a curious wolf cub. He suddenly became astonished as he saw Steve kneel to directly face him; the blond Super-Soldier took Tony’s velvet left hand and encased it with his large palms.

                “Steve, what’s going on?” Tony asked as he couldn’t interpret the happiness shrouding the visages of both Bucky and Steve.

                “I just have a question for you.”

                “Okay, well, what is it?”

                “I know this isn’t exactly what we picture this moment to be and I’m probably not doing this right—“

                “Sweetie, stop rambling, I do that, not you.” Tony interrupted as Steve made a small laugh, nodding in agreement and feeling the smile widen between his rosy lips.

                “That’s right, but I have to tell you first that I was going to give you a ring.”

                “A ring?! What for?”

                “I want to marry you Tony.” Steve finally confessed as he could feel the air in his lungs escape, shaking anxiously as he noted how stunned Tony looked.

                “Umm, first off, that’s a statement not a question.”

                “I’m messing this up bad aren’t I?”

                “I don’t know, maybe you should continue.”

                “Tony, I don’t have a ring, but I have all this love I want to give to you. Would you marry me?”

                “You wanna marry me?” Tony squawked in surprise as was trying to make sure he was hearing every word correctly.

                “Yes, so what do you say, do you want me as your husband?”

                “Oh hell yes!” Tony replied with an explosive elation as he leaped unto Steve and coiled his arms around his neck; Steve fell on his backside with Tony sprawled on top of him. Steve instantly gripped Tony’s curvy hips and felt the attractive brunette attack his mouth with a thousand kisses. Captain America chuckled and beamed blissfully under the hot affectionate caress from Iron Man’s soft rubicund red lips. Bucky had to quickly take a step back as he tried to restrain his laughter from the spectacle.

                “Tony, I never been so happy.”

                “It goes double for me.”

                “The world feels right now, it’s because you’re here, you’ve always been here. Life is definitely worth living…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end! The epilogue will be coming soon, tell me what you think! Thanks!


	6. Epilogue: People Come and Go, but Not You

     Bucky Barnes inhaled a shuddering breath as he stared at his reflection upon the shimmering mirror, the dark shade under his eyelids were smeared off and his face recovered its vitality and it had no stubble upon his chin. He made a small smile when he placed a pair of silver scissors on the edge of the bathroom sink, running his hand through his short hair from the mid 1940’s, and dumping the dead long strands in the trash bin. Bucky felt restored and content to reunite with his best friend, he looked at his left arm and was overjoyed of seeing smooth peach flesh instead of gray-silver metal, he touched his pink underside by the tips of his fingers. He finally felt normal and was grateful to rid of the awful Hydra limb; he had a new profound fondness for Tony Stark.

                _The ex-Winter Soldier sat in the living room couch of the apartment of the Rogers-Stark couple, staring out at the overview window to examine the colossal skyscrapers and the myriad birds fly by. He wondered how Steve was doing on his hunt for another engagement ring to propose to Tony properly, Steve tried to convince him to accompany him, but Bucky refused to since he wanted the scandal that Sharon Carter caused settle further. At the moment, he couldn’t risk being seen in the streets, not when everyone recognizes him as a dangerous assassin, SHIELD has to announce to the public first about who the real culprit was. Bucky was engrossed by his pensive mood and the outside world that he slightly jolted upward when he felt a soft hand perch on top of the shallow of his shoulder._

_“Whoa, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Tony said with a vivacious laugh as he swiftly circled the couch and sat closely to Bucky who seemed a little tense._

_“Just a little surprised that’s all.”_

_“Not that I don’t want you here, but why aren’t you out there with Steve?”_

_“Director Fury explained to me that SHIELD will be making a broadcast to explain Sharon as the one behind all this mess. My name needs to be cleared up.”_

_“Oh I see. Well, you were a victim in this like the rest of us.”_

_“You suffered the most.”_

_“I guess, but it was to be expected, nothing new.”_

_“Still, I could have fought back sooner; I was so desperate for my memories. I let Carter brainwash me and I lost my will—“_

_“Let’s not play the guilt game here. HYDRA and Sharon were the ones who found you and tricked you. They wanted you to be less human and more of their weapon.”_

_“Well, they succeeded. With this horrible thing as an arm, I’ll never be seen as a human ever again.” Bucky responded with a torn cord in his throat as he lifted his metallic limb to see the glossy surface shimmer._

_“I know what that’s like…”_

_“Are you talking about that little light that was on your chest?”_

_“Yeah, I hated it at first. It made me look like a machine, I felt so ugly with it. So many people looked at it with disgust.”_

_“Is that why you got it removed?”_

_“No, the weird thing is that it became a part of me. Even now, it feels strange to live without it. I would have kept it, but I needed the surgery for the sake of prolonging my life.”_

_“At least, they found a way to help you. I don’t think anyone can fix this.” Bucky replied almost quietly as he slightly squeezed the plated arm with intensity._

_“What would you say that there is someone who can?” Tony said suddenly as he laced his fingers together, feeling Bucky’s wide-eyed gaze settle on him._

_“Are you telling me—“_

_“I can make a bio-synthetic arm for you.”_

_Bucky Barnes was in awe and in astonishment as he watched how Tony’s lovely irises were sprinkled with shards of honey gold and strips of syrup by the glow of the sunlight. He couldn’t help but nervously touch Tony’s radius bone with the icy tips of his mechanical hand, stunned but pleased that Tony didn’t flinch or cringe away._

_“Can you really do that?”_

_“I’m Tony Stark, isn’t that already a valid answer.”_

_“I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”_

_“For this case, I’ll make it free of charge.”_

The former Winter Soldier was fascinated how Tony constructed this realistic human limb; the genius was generous enough to share a few snippets of how he managed to fabricate it. Tony replicated the skin of Bucky’s other arm and the DNA imprints of his fingerprints; he replaced the electric circuits of the electromagnetic appendage with artificial capillaries. He built canals that resembled and functioned as veins, for the blood stream to circulate in this part of his body as well. It seemed like a miracle for Bucky, to wake up from a dose of anesthesia and see himself normal, the disappearance of the steel coating and the sight of flesh seemed so surreal.

                Bucky exited out the restroom and headed towards the living room, he saw Tony Stark drawing swift lines on blueprints and scribbles of a few derivation solutions on the edge. It seems he has finally resumed to his inventions, as Steve Rogers was acting like a typical 1940’s figure, sitting comfortably on a cushioned chair reading a fresh newspaper. Tony was completely engaged with his project, he was kneeling in front of their brand new ebony coffee table, hunched over and adding details to what seems to be an Iron Man suit. Steve folded his paper and set it on the corner of the table, he saw Bucky who flopped onto the couch.

                “Well there’s a familiar face.” Steve commented as Bucky made a slight chuckle. Steve seemed casual and calm, he wore his navy blue jacket, a snow white T-shirt, and a pair of unwrinkled denim jeans.

                “I thought I should ditch the shady look.” Bucky said as he wore a hunter green dress shirt and charcoal pants, he looked quite handsome in the modern outfit.

                “It’s good to have you back.”

                “I’ll stick around for a while, but I’m not staying here with you guys.”

                “What, but why?”

                “Face it Steve, you and Tony are going to get married. I don’t want to be around with so much corny romance, I want a place for my own.”

                “But I—“Steve began, but surprisingly Tony interrupted with his head lifted from his work.

                “Honey, don’t stop him, unless he doesn’t mind me and you doing the horizontal mambo after the wedding.” Tony mentioned as he watched Steve completely blush into a volcanic red dye and Bucky twisted his face with disgust.

                “Okay, I definitely don’t want to stick around for that.”

Tony couldn’t resist but utter a cheerful laugh; he looked beautiful in a simple Columbian blue sewn knit sweater with the soft sleeves rolled up to his elbows, as it was worn slightly askew on the right shoulder to expose the strap of his black tank top and his fragile skin. When Tony stood up, it was noted that his ample thighs and the supple curves of his calves were nicely displayed by the tightness of his black skinny jeans. Bucky noticed that on Tony’s left hand was the engagement ring of a large blood red ruby with a silver band encrusted with white glittering diamonds, as the bottom had an image of Captain America’s shield. He glanced at Steve’s right hand to see a steel gray promise ring with a black tungsten strip; it had a few red streaks on it, and an insignia of Tony’s arc reactor. Soon, within a month they will be known as the Rogers-Stark couple, they were already huge targets for the media and the gossip in the tabloids.   

                “Are you checking out some apartments today?” Steve asked as he grabbed one of the belt loops of Tony’s pants and dragged him backwards. Tony sank down to sit on Steve’s thick muscular thighs as Steve’s beefy arms swathed around his stomach.

                “Yeah, so I’m probably gonna head out in half an hour.”

                “Do you want us to come with you?”

                “Steve, the both of you are not my mom and dad. I can go by myself.” Bucky replied with a light snicker as Tony slightly cocked an eyebrow while Steve pressed a warm moist kiss between Tony’s neck and shoulder.

                “Ugh, I don’t wanna be called mom yet. Not until the honeymoon is over.” Tony responded as he couldn’t help but make a rowdy laugh when Steve rubbed his abdomen with circular motions as if Tony is already pregnant.

                “You guys decided where you two want the honeymoon yet?”

                “We haven’t thought of anything.”

                “As long as if there is a good bed, I’m game for anywhere.”

                “For goodness sake Tony!” Steve rebuked with a mixture of shock and pleasure as Tony merely shrugged and leaned back to perch his head on the ridge of Steve’s broad shoulder.

                “You don’t care either, you just wanna get my pants off—“

                “Argh no, just talk about this when I’m gone.” Bucky interrupted quickly as he covered his ears childishly. Suddenly, the doorbell started to ring, the three bolted upright as they weren’t expecting any company.

                “Who can it be?” Steve questioned quietly near Tony’s ear as Tony patted the side of Steve’s kneecap and got off of his lap.

                “I don’t know, but Bucky got saved by the bell.” Tony answered as he walked towards the door, hearing the breezy laughter of his boyfriend and his new companion. He unhooked the lock and swung it open; he made a huge gasp of delight that forced Steve and Bucky to perk up in curiosity.

                “Aw Rhodey! It’s you!”

                “Hey Tony, surprise.” The tall visitor was dressed in a crisp dark navy blue army uniform decorated with medals and ribbons; he had dark cropped hair and gentle shadowy eyes. Steve was flabbergasted when he saw Tony instantly leap onto this stranger and coil his arms around the man’s neck so fondly. It was bothersome to Steve when he noted those foreign hands were gripping Tony’s curvy waist and the bright smiles they were exchanging between them like secret lovers. Tony separated first but he grabbed the male’s fingers and brought him to stand in front of Bucky and Steve.

                “Boys, like you to meet my best friend.”

                “James Rhodes.”

Rhodey shook Bucky’s hand first as he and Steve stood up; the two began shaking with friendliness as Bucky started to snicker with a silly grin.

                “James Barnes. Wow, umm…Tony’s and Steve’s best friends are both named James.”

                “I’m going to take a wild guess, but does your best friend drive you nuts too?”

                “Yeah, Steve can be a real headache. He’s impulsive and stubborn.”

                “So is Tony, he pulls the stupidest stunts.” Rhodey shared as he and Bucky started to spurt out a cacophony of mocking laughs. Both Steve and Tony felt invisible and mortified, feeling a small morsel of betrayal.

                “All right, I had enough of you two chickens clucking.” Tony blurted out as Bucky seemed a bit sympathetic but Rhodey didn’t seem regretful.

                “Mr. Rhodes, I’m Steve Rogers.” Captain America introduced as he and Rhodey shook hands, but Steve had a firm and somewhat aggressive hold.

                “You’re Captain America right?”

                “Yes, but I’m also Tony’s boyfriend.” Steve replied with tightness in his powerful vocals as he released Rhodey who slightly massaged his own knuckles.

                “That’s good to hear. When me and Tones were just kids, he wouldn’t shut up of how much he wanted to marry his hero.”

                “Oh God don’t tell him that!” Tony exclaimed as he made a sharp jab with his elbow on Rhodey’s ribcage, pink was highlighted on his cheeks.

                “Tones?” Steve asked with a disdainful feeling as his light eyebrows slightly burrowed in a belligerent crease.

                “Oh I call him that, it’s always been his nickname.”

                “I see…well, please, have a seat.” Steve said trying to ignore the comments thus far, but he could feel his right eye begin to twitch. Everyone sat down comfortably as Steve made a subtle huffy breath when he watched how Rhodey and Tony were sitting closely together for their thighs to touch. He had the urge to tell Tony to settle down on his lap, that way his hands can be all over him and send the message that this beautiful man belongs to him alone. Bucky could sense the hostile vibes that Steve was emitting; he saw how Steve’s nails were digging into the cotton arm steads of the puffy chair.

                “So Rhodey, you’re in the army right? What’s your position?” Bucky questioned as he was attempting to make the atmosphere less antagonistic as possible.

                “I was a lieutenant colonel in the Marine Corps, but then I went on to be Tony’s personal pilot and an engineer for Stark International.” Rhodey responded as Bucky realized he may have made the situation worse, Steve bit his curled fist and lowered his eyes in a vengeful squint.

                “It was always just the two of us on those business flights. It was pretty fun; we would talk for hours and drink from the champagne bottles I brought over.” Tony added as he had such a radiant smile for his perfect pearly teeth to expose, he slumped to his right to rest his head on top of Rhodey’s shoulder. Steve began to seethe at the horrible sight as he felt a quick kick at the ankle from Bucky, it didn’t hurt and it didn’t faze him at all. He swiftly swiped the glass off the oak round table that had a bit of water left inside, he just wanted to carry it to prevent himself from choking Rhodey.

                “You two were always together?” Steve inquired dangerously with rigidity in his voice.

                “Yeah, can’t exactly leave him alone.” Rhodey replied with a slight chuckle, Tony nodded with joy. Steve saw Rhodey’s arm lift and wrapped it around Tony to softly squeeze the side of his shoulder, the Super-Soldier felt the eruption of rage as he unknowingly crushed the crystallized cup in his violent clasp. The sudden noise pierced the silence and shards of quartz tumbled upon the carpet and a few fell on Steve’s pants, this forced to Rhodey to retract his arm and Tony to jump up with apprehension like a timid rabbit.

                “Steve! What the hell just happened?! Are you okay?” Tony shouted out with obvious concern as he scurried to his boyfriend and snatched him by the wrist.

                “I’m fine; I must have squeezed it too hard.” Steve said as he wasn’t technically lying, he felt at ease when he watched Tony handle his hand carefully and examined it, feeling those fingertips skate upon the lines on his palm.

                “You’re lucky that none of the glass went into your skin. You can be such a klutz, breaking things all the time.” Tony said with an affectionate tone, he gently kissed the center of Steve’s hand, as Steve could feel electrifying chills gnaw on his epidermis when feeling those hot strawberry lips.

                “You really got to stop Steve; I’m tired of picking up your messes.” Bucky complained as he managed to fetch a pan and a brush to sweep up the transparent fragments.

                “I’m sorry.”

                “Sometimes sweetie I think you forget your own strength. I can’t even trust you with my tablets.” Tony mentioned with a giggle as he watched Steve’s angelic smile stretch wider when Tony combed his fingers through the light golden tuffs of his hair.

                “Scary, but impressive.” Rhodey commented as Bucky threw the pieces into a nearby trash bin, Tony resumed next to the lieutenant colonel again, Steve was once again agitated.

                “He didn’t always look like this; he used to be this scrawny squirt who would get into a lot of fights. I had to step in every time and take home this bloody fifteen year old.” Bucky shared as Steve glared at him, hissing and mouthing how traitorous his best friend is, he feels like a complete fool in front of his little boyfriend and their guest.

                “Tony needed rescuing of his own too, I especially remember finding him when he was walking through the sands of Afghanistan.” Rhodey began as Steve instantly sprang upright, this was new information that he didn’t know about his beloved, and it attracted his attention.

                “Why was he in a place like that in the first place?” Steve asked as he failed to see how Tony was beginning to sink backwards into the cushions with his rosy lips pressed tightly together.

                “I’m sure you know that Tony use to manufacture weapons.”

                “Yes, he mentioned that he switched over to make appliances instead.” The Super-Soldier glanced at the quiet Tony who had his eyes lowered to his fidgety fingers.

                “Well, he constructed something powerful called the ‘Jericho Missile’. Of course this made nations hungry to have this, or better yet, have its creator.” Rhodey continued as Steve couldn’t help but hear the despair and darkness in the statement. Tony was starting to breath heavily as he felt a sudden pang on the center of his chest where his arc reactor use to reside, his hands clutched and clawed on the invisible wound. He slid down the couch and scrambled on top of his knees with a sharp cry of anguish. Steve reacted rapidly by rushing to him and grabbed the brunette by his heated cheeks; Rhodey seemed stunned as he had a hand on Tony’s shoulder, and Bucky stood behind the Stark heir.

                “Tony, what’s wrong?” Steve inquired with immense worriment as Tony shook his head nervously and fast like a scared child.

                “Nothing, it’s just—“Tony started but he stopped himself when he realized he can’t tell Steve he is experiencing an anxiety attack.

                “Is there something I can do? Do you want to go to the hospital?”

                “No, I need to talk to Rhodey…alone.”

                “But I—“Steve began as he pulled Tony up to his feet, the billionaire made a tired huff and a disapproving expression.

                “Look, this is something between me and him. Do me a favor, just wait here.” Tony concluded, he trudged away with Rhodey holding him steadily as Steve and Bucky watched them head into the kitchen. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Bucky clasped his hand on top of Steve’s drooping shoulder.

                “Just give him some space.”

                “Bucky, I haven’t seen that happened to Tony since after the fight with Killian.”

                “Oh, that psycho-path who had Extremis?”

                “That’s the one.”

                “You told me that battle affected Tony a lot, to the point of trauma.”

                “It only added to his trauma. He has been having it for some time now. I can only trace it back to the moment when he flew a missile into the Asgardian wormhole.”

                “Is that where it all started, these sudden pains?”

                “I use to think so, but now, I’m starting to believe that something he hasn’t told me is the main reason for his anxiety attacks.” Steve said austerely as he was about to exit to enter the kitchen, but Bucky seized him by the arm with tension.

                “Steve, you can’t go in there. Tony said—“

                “I know what he said, but I have to know what’s going on.”

                “Tony will tell you when he feels ready; you shouldn’t have to spy on him.”

                “How can I learn to move on and help Tony if nothing is being told? I can’t be that person who sits and lets life happens, I have to fight, especially for him.”

                “I just hope you know what you’re doing…but I don’t want any part in this…” Bucky responded seriously as he reluctantly released Steve, who nodded and noted the grimace on his best friend’s face.

                “I understand, I’m not asking you to do this with me.”

                “Yeah, I know, but I wonder if you get that this could possibly hurt you and Tony.”

                “Sometimes we have to take risks, even if we’re afraid of what the outcome might be, but I have to at least try.”

 

                Tony Stark hurried to the sink and flung the lever of the facet; he cradled a puddle of water and splashed the cold fluid on his mien. He snatched a dish rag on a metal rack fastened on the side of an ebony cabinet; he buried and wiped his face on the plaid cloth. Rhodey seemed tranquil but his mind was swirling in a dizzy state, he watched Tony throw the soft fabric to land on a stack of clean china plates, he headed towards the titanium colored refrigerator.

                “What just happened back there?” Rhodey asked as a hint of apprehension was easily perceived, he saw Tony take out a gallon of orange juice.

                “I don’t know why you’re asking, you’ve seen it happened before.” Tony replied dryly as he could still feel the swell of ache pounding on his sternum. He unscrewed the lid and poured the healthy beverage into a Scotch glass cup, he held it in his hand and stared at the waves of the vibrant liquid collide against the translucent walls.

                “The last time we talked, you told me you were better.” Rhodey said as Tony bended his body forward halfway to rest his elbows on the granite countertop, he took a sip and had a glassy look in his averting eyes.

                “The keyword is ‘better’ not ‘fully recovered’; they’re a little less frequent now.” Tony muttered distastefully, as his chest felt the burning sensation dissipate by the sloshes of orange juice. Discreetly, Steve slithered against the edge of the partition; he peeked at the two with a quaking heart.  

                “When are you ever going to let that memory of Afghanistan go?”

                “How about I ask when you are ‘going to let it go’? All you do is bring it up!”

                “If you can’t talk about it, then how can you ever get on with your life?”

                “Look, everything that happened in that cave is meant to stay in there.”

                “You’re tearing yourself apart by keeping this to yourself. Does Steve even know about it?!” Rhodey inquired with a bit of anger as Tony settled his empty container down; the Super-Soldier was frightened of the moment of silence.

                “Nobody does, not even him…except you…” Tony answered with a weak voice as he finally locked his gaze onto Rhodey. Steve felt his entire body become numb, as his hands was trembling like an autumn leaf; the statement stabbed his core and spins his thoughts in a whirlwind. He was terribly wounded of the discovery that Tony doesn’t seem to trust him enough to unveil his whole past.

                “Why keep this a secret from him? Isn’t he important to you?”

                “He is! But…how can you tell someone who is practically perfect about something so disturbing?!”

                “What is your point Tony?!”

                “How can I tell him about getting ambushed by a bunch of terrorists, have one of my own missiles explode and imbed shrapnel in my chest. Not to mention getting tortured and hating the very thing that was keeping me alive!”

                “Tony—“

                “The very thing…! The arc reactor, Steve loved it, he told me it was beautiful…I couldn’t tell him—to let him see it in its real form, how it’s hideous, just like its master!”

                “Stop it, just hold it—“

                “Steve shouldn’t know, the arc reactor and I may look so pretty on the exterior, but inside, our purpose is ugly… by mistakes…” Tony said as he curled his fist and punched the glossy surface of the countertop. Steve ran his hand through his lion gold locks feeling a few droplets of sweat trickle down his temples; he was distraught by these dark events that he impulsively covered his mouth since he was feeling nauseous. He never knew that lovely round circle of light was conceived by the torment from evil men, it enticed him by its mysterious warm blue-white tint and its pleasant humming that made his sleep easier on difficult nights. Steve could always recall that before the heart surgery, he would snuggle up to Tony who would amorously rumple his blond hair. He perched his head on top of Tony’s left breast with his lips near his nipple, with fingers outlining the spherical shape of the arc reactor and the lines in the middle that formed an upside down triangle. Steve was enchanted by its heat and luminance that he couldn’t resist touching it every time he sees it, he thought it made Tony extra special. The arc reactor’s birth was indeed repulsive since Tony endured so many physical and emotional nightmares, but Steve can never abandon the thought that it is a gorgeous little generator that was used for good. He quickly drained his mind and tried to regain his composure to continue to learn more of the enigmatic past of Tony Stark.

                “Nothing was your fault; it was that scumbag Obadiah Stane.” Rhodey said with a grouch since he even despised saying the name.

                “ _Obadiah Stane? Who was he_?” Steve thought to himself as he gripped the rim of the wall with trepidation, he felt more uneasy when he noticed Tony was slightly shuddering as if a phantom was looming behind him.

                “Rhodey, I’m so weak. If a man showed me an ounce of kindness, I would trust him; I would do anything for him. For my stupid need for love and compassion, it has made it so easy for Obi to control me.”

                “He made all of us trust him; he fooled us all in the beginning.”

                “I was the worst; I put my entire faith and future in his hands. I thought he cared, especially the way he would say my name, praise me, and stay by my side.”  

                “He didn’t Tony; he played all of us, especially you. He was the one who was behind the ambush, the terrorists, and using Stark weapons for evil.”

                “ _Oh gosh Tony, was that the reason you couldn’t trust me when we first met? Did you think I would be like this Obadiah_?” Steve was troubled and revolted of this man they were discussing, the more he stared at Tony; he feels the urge to reach out to him and protect him even more than usual, another man dared to manipulate his lover and it drove him in the pit of wrath.

                “Yeah well, who got Yinsen killed?!”

                “No, don’t start with Yinsen again! Haven’t you already accepted that it was Raza who killed him? It wasn’t Tony Stark; it was the leader of the Ten Rings!”

                “Yinsen was my friend. A good man who helped me escaped and killed by one of my own weapons! It wasn’t fair, I was supposed to die, not him!”

                “ _So, this Yinsen…he died to save Tony…I wish I could thank him. Tony, I don’t think your friend would want you to blame yourself for his death_ …”

                “If Yinsen believed that, he would’ve left you. For him, he must have thought there is a reason for you to live.” Rhodey responded with a less loud voice as Tony shook his head furiously.

                “After all these years, I still don’t know why he would want me alive…”

                “Before you figure it out, it would help if you start appreciating yourself.”

 

Steve Rogers couldn’t bear to eavesdrop anymore of this conversation, as he could feel his own back slump against the wall and being surrounded by a dim darkness. He never knew that Tony’s suffering was so much deeper than he realized, it was profound and consuming that it was difficult to fathom. The Super-Soldier slowly walked away with an incredible weight slamming down on his shoulders, the story of terrorists, the shattering of trust, and the loss of a friend seems like a huge tragedy that a playwright would compose. It seemed unbelievable and Steve wished there was an alternative universe in which Tony didn’t have to relive a piece of his fears every day, drown in depression and the insecurities of his own body. Steve unhurriedly resumed to the living room where he saw Bucky standing near the overview window with a hand against the glass, enchanted by the nimbus clouds.

                “So, tell me Steve, do you feel better now?” Bucky asked purposely as he didn’t turn around, he glanced at Steve’s reflection that wouldn’t return his eye contact.

                “No, I feel shut out. There was so much that Tony went through, and yet he can’t seem to confide in me.” Steve replied as he watched his best friend spin around and trotted up to him with a bizarre expression of frustration and pity.

                “Just maybe he can’t, not right away.”

                “I don’t understand, I’ve told him many times he could tell me anything.”

                “Really, but as Steve Rogers or as Captain America?”

                “That doesn’t—“

                “No matter what you say, you and your superhero identity are not the same. Who do you think is the right man for Tony? The human or the nation’s hero?” Bucky questioned as he sounded firm as he noted the way those azure blue spheres were darting with bewilderment. The ex-Winter Soldier made a hopeless sigh as he lightly patted the side of Steve’s shoulder with his lips still arched to a solemn curve, he wordlessly left Steve to head for the exit of the apartment.

                “Bucky?”

                “I have to get going, but you better give thought to those questions.” Bucky concluded as he turned the knob to make the door creak.

                “I—umm—never mind, I’ll try.” Steve answered as he was about to inquiry how he could resolve this problem, but he didn’t want to hold Bucky back any further from his plans. Bucky nodded and made a quick salute to the captain and exited out of the residence by the soft click of the door. A few minutes have passed by that Steve started to pace uneasily as he shoved his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. He turned around to lift his view from the tips of his shoes and saw Rhodey and Tony enter the living room, he could see that Tony didn’t appear better, his cheeks lost their rosiness and his eyes seem a little bleak.

                “Thanks for waiting.” Tony said as Steve noticed the effort his petite boyfriend was trying to put into his weak smile, it hurt so bad to see him attempting to make the situation less worse than it already is.

                “Yeah, umm—no problem.” Steve responded as he felt guilty because he didn’t have the courage to confess to Tony that he was snooping and overhearing the private dialogue.

                “Hey, where did Bucky go?”

                “Oh, he had to leave to check out apartments, remember?”

                “That’s right, I must have forgot.” Tony replied with a feeble voice as he felt Steve glide his hand and settled it on the base of his neck. Steve tenderly pressed his fingertips on the smooth tendons and felt the gentle motion of Tony’s swallow, slightly circling his Adam’s apple.

                “Looks like you need some rest.”

                “Nah, I’m fine.”

                “Tones, you should listen to him.” Rhodey said as he glanced at Tony sternly who seemed to slightly withdraw like a bashful lamb.

                “But I don’t—“

                “I want you to go to the bedroom and take a nap, please Tony. I know you don’t want to but you need to.”

                “Seriously?”

                “Yes, and besides, I want to speak with Mr. Rhodes alone. Do you mind?” Steve replied as he shifted a bit to look at the lieutenant colonel who shook his head.

                “Not at all.” Rhodey answered simply as he was a bit nervous of the idea of being alone with the man who fought in World War II and obliterated the HYDRA Organization.

                “What, that’s not fair, why can’t I stay?”

                “Your health is more important than a small talk. So, off you go.” Steve concluded as he outlined a small smile and smothered a warm kiss on Tony’s forehead.

                “Fine, but you two better hurry up.” Tony responded with a reluctant submission as he couldn’t tolerate being unoccupied for a certain period of time. Rhodey and Steve quietly watched Tony walk away and disappear behind the door of the private quarters, they immediately felt awkward and nerved by one another’s presence.

                “What is it that you want to talk about?” Rhodey probed as he faced the tall captain with tranquility.

                “Look, I heard everything between you and Tony.”

                “You heard us, but you weren’t supposed to—“

                “I know, but Tony has gotten me too worried, especially when he tried to hide the fact that he had an anxiety attack.”

                “Tony keeps insisting on keeping his entire past a secret, I’m not for it. I’m just surprised that he didn’t tell you all this.”

                “You know what I can’t stand. I’m his boyfriend and I keep finding out that I don’t know a damn thing about him!” Steve shouted as he bared his fangs like a crazed werewolf, his fists tightened out of stress.  

                “Captain, you heard Tony, of how he sees you. You’re perfect in his eyes and that just makes him feel ashamed to tell you.” Rhodey explained as he noted how Steve has a wild glint in his expression, he made a slight scoffing sound.

                “I’m not perfect, I never was! Tony shouldn’t put me on a pedestal, I make mistakes as well.”

                “He can’t help it, not when you were his only salvation…I know I shouldn’t tell you this but…” Rhodey began as he was hesitant to reveal another secret.

                “What do you mean?”

                “Even though Tony has this extravagant lifestyle that people envy, there were a lot of moments of him contemplating suicide. He lived in a world where his friends died frequently, men wanting him for sex and power, and thoughts that no one can truly love him.”

                “Oh God, no…” Steve breathed heavily as the vomiting sensation was returning with a stronger revenge; he nearly tumbled against the lampstand and he eventually sat on the arm stead of the couch.

                “I hate to say it, but Tony’s sorrows are deeper than the sea itself. He didn’t even have a good childhood either, neglected by both parents and forced to be alone, finding solace in his inventions.”

                “So much misery…within only one person…how can it be possible?!” Steve croaked with shock as he was feeling light-headed.

                “You’re his reason that he can continue living and have a real chance for happiness. And he doesn’t want to lose that, lose you…” Rhodey clarified as Steve gripped the verge of his narrow seat, he blew a sharp breath and avoided eye contact.

                “I just can’t get it out of my head that I know so little…and you know him better than I do.”

                “I’ve been the only guy that Tony has ever trusted and relied on…”

                “Hmm…” Steve huffed a harsh noise as he felt his own shoulders tensed and the tiny feathery hairs on the back of his head pricked upward like a threatened dog. The statement was pure vinegar to swallow, a sentence he deemed vile and vexing, Steve wished he could ignore it, but ugly jealousy was brewing chaotically inside. He wasn’t able to let those words be cast away, mocking him how he was not the only soldier in Tony’s life, there was disbelief and a painful question of what does he really mean to the engineer.

 

                Tony Stark stared at the tidy bed with its clean sheets tucked in tightly and not a single crease was seen on sight, he waved a flimsy hand towards it and made a pout.

                “Ah screw it, Steve doesn’t have to know.” Tony muttered as he decided to disobey his fiancé’s orders. He walked up to a lofty pine wardrobe that was nicely handcrafted with curly lines, it looked rich and oily by its texture, created with three antique doors and most of Tony’s fancy suits were within. However, he detected a medium size box on top of the old-fashioned closet with its side written with Steve’s neat penmanship with a black sharpie marker: “Steve+Tony Stuff”. Tony rubbed his palms together enthusiastically as he quickly climbed on the drawer that stood next to the wardrobe; he accidently nudged a vase by the knob of his ankle. He saw the ceramic pieces and a small amount of chalky dust spread upon the plush carpet, Tony shrugged and slightly went on his tiptoes. Tony grabbed the container and jumped off the countertop. He sunk to the floor and sat Native American style against the flank of the mattress, flinging the lid to one side. The talented billionaire immediately crowed with delight as he rummaged through the remnants of the past, he took out a crinkled black and white photo and gushed at the shot of Steve Rogers in his crisp World War II uniform and his hair whipped into an adorable 1940’s style.

                “Aw, doesn’t my future husband look so dashing.” Tony uttered with a wide smile to expose the strip of white teeth, he gave a quick kiss to the photograph and set it near his feet. He took out a few drawing pads that contained sceneries and places that Steve visited during his touring, Tony slowly touched the slightly smudged sketch of a monkey garbed in a patriotic suit, holding an umbrella and shield, and riding a unicycle. The charcoal streaked his fingertips as he noticed the corners of the pages were brittle by moisture from rain and he shook his head with sympathy. He remembered Steve telling about how he was first exploited like an animal for production purposes, he was made an icon before a soldier, selling war bonds and being the nation’s supporting mascot. Tony closed the worn-out book and set it aside to continue exploring, he took out a twelve inch action figure of Captain America. It looked well-preserved but greatly loved, it was a custom made item, and Tony wanted every part of it to look exactly like the real hero. From the First Avenger uniform, the vibranium shield, the water blue eyes, the golden hair, and handsome facial features; this was his favorite toy from his years of adolescence, teenage, and an occasionally his early adulthood as well. Tony was shocked and embarrassed that he found the plastic doll, the mortifying images of his moments of cradling and smooching those artificial lips.

                “When I was a boy, I kissed a doll…so the day I became a man, I could kiss the real you." Tony quoted from his nineteen year old self as he slightly blushed into a bright pink. He laughed a bit of his childish side and was content that his dream and words did come alive; he placed the figurine on top of Steve’s primeval sketchbook. He took out a few newspapers from weeks of the Great Depression and when the United States has decided to join the battle against the Axis Powers. Tony then spotted something metallic under a few sheets of paper; he swiped it and studied it on his palm.

                “Oh his compass. He was such a boy scout.” Tony commented with a grin as he dug his nail at the rusty surface and drilled his tip through the crack to pry it open. It was difficult at first since the oxidized metal kept it clamped up, with more pressure; he was able to pop it without making any damages. He was expecting to see the typical design of a spinning arrow and the initials of directions, but he dropped it with a yelp as if he was burned by acid. Tony impulsively grabbed the center of his chest with dread; he stared at the ever haunting face of Peggy Carter for there was a small picture of her still intact on the wall of the compass. He slowly crawled forward to pick it back up with hesitance, noting the shredded edges and the discoloring of the image; it seemed as if Peggy was laughing cruelly at his misfortune.

                “I could never beat her…not when Steve is still holding on to her…” Tony whispered with despair as he continued to clutch his sternum to contain this emotional ache. He felt lost and crushed by this unbearable pain, he gritted his teeth and let out a sniffling noise. Those affectionate words and gestures that Steve would sweetly give him were beginning to fade; they seem empty and are starting to appear as lies. Tony shuddered viciously when he felt a single tear dribble down from the corner of his left eye, thinking that those embraces were never his sanctuary and those kisses were never his heaven. Everything was a charade, all of Steve’s love was in reality was pledged to Peggy this whole time, nothing belonged to Tony except the reminder that he is never going to be worthy enough for Steve. Tony mindlessly scooped up all the items from the past and dumped them back into the container with a nervous breath; he slammed the lid and clutched the horrendous compass that stayed in his palm. He slid the box under the bed and stood up quickly to continue glaring at the cursed object, how he despised it and had the sudden urge to crush it into fragments to banish it forever from their lives. The arousal of grief restrained him from becoming hateful and angry, sapping all his energy from obliterating the last memory of Peggy Carter. Tony felt a sting of panic when he saw the bedroom door swing open to reveal Steve entering the premises with Rhodey following behind him; the billionaire swiftly placed his curled fist containing the compass behind his upper thigh.

                “Ah it’s about time you two finished up.” Tony said as he pulled a phony smile as his heart began to thud in an incontrollable pace.

                “Look Tones, I gotta get going.” Rhodey answered with a sadden breath; he quickly gave his best friend a hug.

                “You gotta be kidding, already?”

                “Yeah, wish I can stay longer but duty calls.”

                “Okay…I’ll miss you, later Rhodey.”

                “Take care.” Rhodey nodded at Steve and left the couple alone in their private quarters; they both heard the click of the front door close. Tony slightly jolted upward when he saw Steve instantly bend down and took out the box from underneath the bed; the Super-Soldier was able to see the bulge of the sheet’s hem.

                “You didn’t think I would notice huh.” Steve commented with a smooth tone in his voice, it felt lukewarm and incapable to interpret. He didn’t open it for he knew the contents that lie inside by glancing at the written words; Tony made a heavy gulp and could feel his mouth begin to dry.

                “You do know what’s in there right?” Tony questioned with a wary tenor as he was testing his fiancé about the existence of the compass.

                “I don’t really have to look inside; I know it’s just a bunch of our old stuff from our past, both the good and the bad.” Steve responded as he set the box on their tidy bed and felt a bit concerned by the glazed shimmer in his beloved’s eyes.

                “Do you remember everything you put in there?”

                “Newspapers, books—“

                “And this…” Tony interrupted with a sour and wounded expression, he stretched out his arm to uncoil his fingers and reveal the sinister compass. Steve made a small gasp when he noted the archaic photograph of Peggy attached to it, it has been so long since he has seen it, and it still hasn’t exactly have given him the greatest remembrances. It can only force him to recall flying through the cotton clouds and the blue sky tinged with salmon pink, wind and flakes whipping his pale skin and his body trembling of the rising fear. Steve was in reality scared, but he knew that his sacrifice was needed for the survival of the human population. His gloved hands grasped the yoke of the Red Skull’s plane, pushing the nose forward with his heart skipping to a frantic beat. Nothing left to dive into the snowy landscape, with the dim blaze of the lowered sun reflecting off his sapphire irises, until his sight was instantly swarmed by an icy blackness.

                “Oh right, that…” Steve muttered with an exhausted sigh, he wasn’t certain on how to react towards its emergence, though he did wished it was forgotten or stayed lost in that package for eternity until it was reduced to dust.

                “Is that all you can really say? I didn’t realize all this love that was supposedly for me, is actually for her this whole time!” Tony bellowed out as Steve was stunned of the sudden hostility and anguish, the Super-Soldier took a few cautious steps closer.

                “You’re blowing this out of proportion—“Steve replied as his voice was a bit tight, he was about to cup Tony’s cheek and ruffled through the velvet bristles of his Van Dyke beard, but Tony slapped his hand away like a jaguar.

                “Don’t you dare touch me!” Tony yelled out loud as the demand ringed painfully in Steve’s ears as the burn of rejection gnawed on the hand that his lover smacked away.

                “Just listen to me—“ Steve pleaded with a mix of angst and fury as he grabbed Tony by the sides of his shoulders, but Tony pushed him back with a ferocious force and a blaze in his widen eyes.

                “No, take this damn thing and jump in a lake!” Tony interjected as he shoved the compass into Steve’s palm, Tony was about to leave but Steve aggressively gripped Tony by his wrist and reeled him in to try to trap him in his arms.

                “We’re not done here!” Steve replied with his voice hitting a livid pitch, but Tony twisted his carpals around to free himself from the bruising clutch.

                “Yeah we are for good. Take this ring; it was never mine in the first place! Give it to her!” Tony concluded with a final burst as he slid the band off and threw it madly at Steve, it struck him an inch above his heart and it cluttered down on the floor. Steve was horrified and stung by the words and actions; he couldn’t blink or form a sentence. Tony took one last bitter glare at Steve and stormed out of the bedroom with head and chin held high, but carrying a broken spirit. After a few minutes, Steve finally budged and picked up the engagement ring, the bloody ruby glittered as he glanced at the ominous compass. He narrowed his gaze and felt his mouth pull back in a snarl like a wolf, with a frustrating yell he impulsively hurled it against the knob of the wardrobe, a metallic sound sliced the air and the object with Peggy’s photo split in half. Steve felt as if he awoke in frenzy, he knocked over the lamp near the bed for the umbrella to tumble and the light bulb to crash on the carpet. He constricted his sharp knuckles and punched the wall with a furious cry, a swarm of powder spread and chunks of concrete spilled downward near his feet. Steve looked at the huge fissure upon the partition; it was a large dent and close to being a hole to see right into another room. He felt the soot upon his fingers as he couldn’t stop studying the crack he made, all he could think about how this is an accurate image to describe this feeling inside of him.

                Tony Stark breathed out a long shuddering sigh as he stood in front of the overview window to distract himself by peering at the distance of the outside world. He could feel his right hand tremble and his fawn eyes scrunch up to blind his sight with tears brimming, his vision was getting blurry. Tony tried to refocus since he saw the flash of a distorted reflection of a human figure quietly sneak up behind him. Suddenly, he gasped out of fright and surprise when he was spun around and was pushed against the glass, it was Steve with his large hands pinning his wrists on the transparent façade.

                “This isn’t over.” Steve growled in a beastly rumble as he was overfilled with anger and passion, he closed the space in between them further for their bodies to roughly press. Tony could feel their legs tangle together and their groins rubbing against each other, Steve mouthed a hot kiss at the node of Tony’s jawbone. The bottom of his earlobe was drenched by saliva and salt, Tony still couldn’t react since he was stunned and somewhat swayed by the wet stroke.

                “Stop it, do you really think this is gonna work?!” Tony snapped with belligerence as he squirmed within the powerful lockage, but the bind only grew stronger.

                “Oh God I need you, please don’t do this to me.” Steve responded with a less antagonistic tone, Tony noted the longing and sorrow churning within those oceanic eyes.

                “It doesn’t compare what you did to me.” Tony hissed dangerously as he sent all his weight forward to make Steve off balance and take the chance to escape his hard grapple. Steve turned quickly to see Tony with the same dejected expression and slowly retracting with an odd fear.

                “What I did to you, what about you and Rhodey?!”

                “What’s he got to do with all this?”      

                “I was supposed to be the only soldier in your life, and he comes in here practically flirting with you!”

                “He wasn’t flirting with me! Nothing romantic ever happened between us, what is there to be so jealous about?!”

                “How come he gets to hear about the torture, the arc reactor, Yinsen’s death, and Obadiah’s crime, what about me?” Steve stipulated with irritation but it melted away when he realized that he wasn’t supposed to mention these topics that he was never meant to hear. He was deathly afraid when he watched how Tony seemed paralyzed and exposing a clear blend of anger, despondency, and a sense of betrayal.

                “You listened in…?” Tony merely questioned with almost an inaudible voice, Steve slowly gulped and nodded with a grimace.

                “I was worried and I felt shut out—“

                “I asked you to do one thing and you go ahead and sneak behind my back!”

                “It was the only way for me to know! You can’t seem to trust me enough to tell me your past! I told you mine!”

                “Let me ask you this: when you told me about your past, were you ready?” Tony questioned with a puff of annoyance as he watched how Steve’s light eyebrows crinkled in guilt.

                “Yes…I was…” Steve answered almost sheepishly as he realized that Tony made another valid point, just because he was willing to share his woes from the 40’s doesn’t mean his beloved was at the right time to speak about his tales of Afghanistan. They were different; Steve was still learning that Tony is extremely vulnerable when it comes to matters of the mind and heart.

                “It pisses me off that you can’t even wait a little while longer!”

                “How long, until we’re dead?!”

                “No I was gonna tell you today, after talking to Rhodey—“

                “Rhodey again! Is he your boyfriend or am I?!” Steve yelled in a fit of jealousy as he stomped up in front of Tony, towering over the petite brunette and swallowing him whole with his shadow.

                “Leave him the hell out of this! The real question is whose boyfriend are you, mine or Peggy’s!”

                “Of course I’m yours! I always have been and always will!”

                “How much, about thirty percent of you for me and the rest go to her…” Tony uttered back with a cracking voice as he took one step back for his heel to bump against the foot of the couch.

                “My love is not divided—“

                “You’re right, it’s not.”

                “Tony?”

                “It was for her this whole time!!” Tony shrieked out with torn vocals as he could feel his hands ball into tense fists.

                “You’re wrong—! “ Steve instantly barked back as he grabbed Tony by the sides of his shoulders, reeling him close for their bodies to collide, but Tony was resisting fiercely.

                “Just admit it already! You love her!”

                “I don’t!”

                “You love her! You love her! YOU LOVE HER!” Tony repeated hoarsely and loudly as he squirmed around trying to escape Steve’s burning grip.

                “Dammit Tony! Don’t say these things!” Steve responded with a twisted expression of pain and distress as he was wounded of how Tony continued to swing his head to avoid eye contact.

                “Why not?! Nothing was real—! “Tony began as Steve was able to see silver-blue tears form near the small creases of his lover’s eyes.

                “You want me to prove that I love you?! Then I’ll prove it!” Steve shouted as his nails dug in deeper into the soft fabric of Tony’s sleeves as he pulled up Tony for their chests to crash. The Super-Soldier leaned forward as Tony was trying to withdraw in a hysterical fashion; he was shaking his head like a scared child as his mouth was breathing out fragments of sentences.

                “No! Don’t—“ Tony screamed sharply as Steve’s face was only two inches apart from his, feeling the hot air of his exhale settle on his skin. Steve took his right hand and cradled Tony’s chin, their gazes locked as Tony felt the watery droplets accumulate faster.

                “Just feel it, and then tell me if everything I ever said and done was unreal…” Steve replied as his fingers rubbed the downy thistles of Tony’s shadowy beard. Tony was about to protest but he felt Steve kiss him, a desperate and sweet caress that smothered upon his trembling cerise red lips, his eyes fluttered lowly as the dark feathers of his eyelashes battered. The crystal drops morphed into long streams of water that swam down the velvet arcs of his cheeks, he made a sad moan inside Steve’s mouth. Steve’s hand gracefully slid down the arch of Tony’s back and stroked the lower section to feel the smooth crevice, to Tony it felt disgusting…no…it felt wonderful—Tony snapped back for their lips to separate with the noise of a wet smack as Tony pushed Steve off of him with eyes brimming with an exhausted redness and with a fresh flood of cerulean tears.        

                “I’m not Peggy—not her—“ Tony choked up as he finally allowed himself to cry as his hand folded on top of his eyes, teeth gritting, and limbs shaking.

                “Yeah, you’re not her, not at all…” Steve muttered with a feeble whisper as he was gulping and blinking constantly to control his sentiments. He couldn’t fathom how he broke his own promise, he vowed to not let Tony get into this condition, to let his beloved weep and be so miserable. Steve shook his head and bit the bottom of his lip to hold the deluge of watery drops within his eye sockets; he quietly and slowly walked to invade Tony’s space. Tony didn’t notice since his shoulders hunched forward with his hands covering his grief-stricken face, Steve was able to hear the sniffling and the whimpering.

                “I know…I can’t be good as her—“Tony said as it was difficult for him to talk, he felt Steve gently embrace him with his sturdy chin perched on top of Tony’s head. He squeezed the billionaire tighter and could feel Tony’s shuddering; he tucked his left hand behind Tony’s skull to let his fingers tenderly ruffle through the chocolate colored hair. Steve made a soft shushing sound as he could feel at least one tear crawl down; he made a long unstable sigh.

                “Please, no more…”

                “When am I ever gonna be good enough for you…?” Tony inquired as he burst into another sob as he buried his face against the warmth of Steve’s firm chest as he gripped the sides of his jacket.

                “I ask myself the same thing, but with you…” Steve answered with his pleasing deep voice, it made Tony slightly cringe and discreetly shift his head a bit to glance upward at Steve.

                “Why? You’re everything I want to be…perfect...I’m messed up—“

                “That’s where you’re wrong again. Please understand Tony, I’m not perfect; I tried to be the best I can possibly be. But you—you’re perfect to me…sometimes I wonder how I was so lucky to be with someone like you.”

                “Steve—“Tony started but he couldn’t let another word fall when he felt himself snivel more and the transparent droplets continued to rapidly tumble downward. Steve completely encased Tony in his arms and led him to the couch, mildly setting himself and the engineer to sit down as he never removed his arms from his little boyfriend. Tony was hungry for comfort or any physical consultancy; he laid his head on Steve’s sternum to let the pleasant scent of laundry detergent from his boyfriend’s cotton white T-shirt to ease him. Steve wrapped his appendages around Tony’s hip and positioned his right cheek to rest on top of Tony’s head, feeling the tufts of dark fawn hair lick him.

                “You don’t have to say anything.” Steve mentioned as he slid his hand further down to rub Tony’s supple thigh to reassure him.

                “Do you wish you can go back?” Tony asked softly as Steve slightly moved so he can look directly at Tony’s pretty visage. Those dark eyebrows seem to crinkle in anxiety, pupils blown with anticipation, and those strawberry lips pressing together in a tight line.

                “Go back?”

                “Yeah, you know, in the 40’s…with Peggy…”

                “I’m not going to lie. There were times I do miss my own time period, but it’s not because of her. I never loved her.” Steve replied as he started to wipe the salty tears from the corners of Tony’s eyes, Tony swallowed thickly.           

                “If not her, then what?”

                “I just sort of miss the world that was familiar to me, that’s all. Simple memories whether what diner I would always go to have breakfast, seeing kids playing baseball on the streets…the small things.”

                “Really?”

                “Well yes, and I’ll never forget how Bucky showed me a glimpse into my future.”

                “Bucky is not a psychic.” Tony said as he straightened up a bit with confusion, Steve made a chuckle.

                “You’re right, he’s not.”

                “But what did he show you?”

                “There was a night in 1942 in which Bucky dragged me to an exhibition that would change technology forever. I always remembered how no matter where I looked; I keep finding myself going to the name ‘Stark’.” Steve shared as he was content when he saw a tiny smile outline Tony’s mouth and how he slightly flushed.

                “I wasn’t even born yet.”

                “It didn’t matter; soul mates are not restricted by gaps between ages. We are tied by the threads of our hearts that share the affinity of friendship and love. I loved you even before you existed.” Steve explained as he moved making Tony sit upright, Steve touched the side of Tony’s neck.

                “You waited for me for so long.” Tony whispered with a silky tenor as he and Steve pressed the crest of their foreheads together.

                “So did you. It was worth it for me, how about you?” Steve inquired with a saccharine smile as he skated his knuckles down Tony’s cheek to feel the satin skin.

                “Yeah, every time.” Tony sketched out a genuine smile that always makes Steve melt, Steve reached into his coat pocket and took out the ruby engagement ring.

                “I was wondering, would you give me another chance and marry me…again?”

                “I will, Steven.” Tony laughed as he watched Steve take his hand and slip the band back where it belonged, on Tony’s index finger.

                “My Anthony, my beautiful Anthony…” Steve said panting as he drew near to press an affectionate smooch on his lover’s smirking lips. Tony and Steve held hands for their fingers to interlace, blood rushed, echoes of moist kisses, and the diving of the twilit sun. Orange and scarlet rays of the sun bled out and splashed onto the Rogers-Stark couple’s intertwined hands. The crimson ruby from Tony’s ring and the slick black stripe of Steve’s tungsten band shimmered gorgeously together. The past faded with the disappearance of dusk as the evening emerged with moments of the present and the mystery of the future. Time and space may dissolve, the world may collapse, friends may leave, but for Steve and Tony, their own personal universe is immortal. Darkness has swarmed the city, silence surrounded the vicinity, but the only sounds that remained were hot rhythmic kisses and the breathless confessions of eternal love. Minds linked by multiple thoughts that have fused into one, happiness is this… as the sea colored eyes of a soldier locked with the honey syrup of an engineer’s irises, life is infinite…life is being with him…                                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
